The Rook III: Vendetta
by mkusenagi2
Summary: The Rook has to walk through Darkness to save one of the women he loves. Complete. R & R.
1. Prolog

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Prolog

6-24-2004  
Somewhere in the  
American Southwest  
Project Pegasus

"I don't care WHO you're here to see… you folks aren't going inside!" said the Landing Pad Watch Commander to as mixed a group of hospital visitors as Project Pegasus had EVER seen:

Rabbi Katz better known to Ron and Kim as Rabbi K

Imi and Esther Stoppable

The Drs P Squared

Major Steve 'Bulldog' Barkin

Bonnie Rockwaller

Wade Load

"It's Ok Sir, they're here to see me." said an exhausted Kim Possible.

"Sorry Ma'am, they can't pass until they're cleared."

A HUGE shadow fell across the Watch Commander's back…

"What's the problem, soldier?" asked the voice that was causing the Solar Eclipse.

'OH SHIT!' "Uh, nothing Sir! Captain Possible was trying to let these civilians gain access, Sir!"

"I cleared these people for access 2 days ago!" a mellow female voice said to the Commander's right, "Why haven't they been cleared?"

"Linda, I don't know… but I'll get it fixed." said the shadow.

"That's ok. I KNOW YOU'LL get it fixed… Come with me soldier… We're going to discuss your future."

'I'm DEAD MEAT NOW!'

The shadow belonged to none other than Ben Grimm of The Fantastic Four, and the voice belonged to none other than the facility's commander Colonel Carol Susan Jane Linda Danvers formerly Ms. Marvel now known as Binary.

"Sorry about that folks… just can't get good help these days… you got this kid?" Ben said.

"Yes Sir." Kim said.

"Ok, I'm gonna admire the view." 'Poor kid… she's got it bad…'

Kim escorted her visitors over to the safe zone, passed out ID's and activated the elevator.

'Why's Bonnie here? She hates Ron and me with a passion.'

"I'll have to ask ALL of you to stay out of the Restricted Areas unless you have clearance. The Guardsmen WILL shoot to kill." Kim said before they exited the elevator.

Crown Prince William and Ron were in Shego's room at her bedside holding her hands while she slept when the group entered… except for Kim and Bonnie.

"Bonnie… a word… please?"

"What do you want, K?"

"Cut the crap Bonnie or I'll have you caged!" Kim Glare.

"oh… Ok. Guess you're wondering huh?"

Kim GLARE.

"Uh… I heard about it on the news… had to look… saw it too… couldn't BELIEVE it! … came to say… mumble…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." weeping, "He's a REALLY nice guy isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"We don't know yet… Dr. Richards and Dr. Xavier said they haven't seen a neurotoxin like this before… that's why they called Mom and Wade in. They think their research might help. She's fighting it and holding her own… but we just don't know."

"…"

"Why aren't you OUT THERE trying to find who did this… YOU'RE KIM POSSIBLE… YOU CAN DO… ANYTHING! DO SOMETHING… isn't there an antidote or something?" Bonnie wept. Kim hugged her.

"Bonnie… we're doing everything we can… c'mon let's go see 'em."

"…"

"Hey Bonnie."

"Yeah K?"

"Thanks."

---

After Kim and Bonnie entered Sheila's room Anne Possible came over and hugged her daughter.

"Something's different about you Kimmie… what's happened?"

"Uhhh… what do you mean?" 'Uh Oh!'

"You seem centered somehow… I don't know… different…"

"Can anybody join in Kimmie-cub, or is this women only?"

"Uh No Dad… I mean yes you can join in… Mom was saying that I seem different…"

Kim's gaze rested on Ron. Ron looked at her and Smiled while his parents stood at his side. Kim went beetroot.

"Kim… are you and Ron…" Anne began.

Ron walked over with his parents in tow.

"Hey Drs. P Squared! Thanks for coming. Sheila really appreciates the help and support." Ron stood next to Kim and held her hand.

"!" went her parents.

"Guys we need to talk. Now." Major Stoppable said as he led Kim and their parents to a conference room.

---

"Sir, it's an honor to see you again," Steve Barkin said to William III of Monaco, "How long has it been… 8 years?"

"Bulldog! Good to see you! Yes you're right, 8 years since I left NATO. I'll have to tell Gunny I saw you."

'Bulldog?' Bonnie thought as she looked on.

"I saw Gunny fighting with you Sir, on the newsfeed. He looks like he's doing well."

"He is. Sheila hired him as her majordomo… he saved her once on a mission. She doesn't know I know… She's quite a handful…"

The retired warriors sat at Sheila's bedside and reminisced while she slept.

---

"So why are you here Padre?" Bonnie asked Rabbi K.

"I'm sorry… have we met?" he said.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Bonnie… Bonnie Rockwaller. I know Kim and Ron from school… you are?"

"I'm Rabbi Katz."

"OH… I'M SO SORRY! I didn't know."

"That's ok… Bonnie. I've done some chaplain work in the past so I don't mind. So why are you here? From what Ronald's told me, you have as Kim would say an adversarial 'sitch' with him."

"I came to apologize to him… I saw him fighting that Adaptoid thingie on the news… is it true what they said about it… that it wanted to kill us all?"

"Yes."

"He just… stood up to it… like it was nothing… it's SO weird seeing him do that… for me… after the way I treated him… for all of us… I never knew…"

"Bonnie, take it from me, Ronald and people in general can be full of surprises. I'm sure if you tell him what you told me that everything will be fine. Ronald has a VERY forgiving heart. Let's get something to eat."

"Ok Rabbi K."

---

Meanwhile in a nearby meeting room Ron and Kim sat at the head of a conference table while Ron explained some THINGS…

"When I find Viper, I'm gonna rip her open from…"

"RON!" Kim and his Mom said.

"Sorry. It's just not fair! Sheila's done some bad things… but she doesn't deserve this!"

"Ron what's going on?" Anne asked.

Ron told them EVERYTHING. You could hear a pin drop.

"So let me get this straight," James Possible asked, "You're in love with both my Daughter AND this WOMAN?"

"Sir, I… I… was going to choose… but I didn't want to hurt them… they both saved my life… Kim watched out for me and… Sheila took a bullet for me."

"Son," Imi asked, "have you… BEEN with either of them?"

"NO SIR!" BEETROOT! "I love and RESPECT them TOO much to do that! I'm saving… y'know… for marriage."

"Ok, son. That's good enough for your mother and me."

"OK!" James Bellowed, "THIS IS NOT OK! MY DAUGHTER WOULD NEVE…"

"STOP IT DAD! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE… I'M A CAPTAIN IN SHIELD AND I **EARNED** IT… SHEILA AND I MADE THE CHOICE… RON **DIDN'T**… I LOVE HIM AND I TOLD HIM! HE… HE NEEDED TO KNOW… WE DECIDED TO STAND BY HIM BECAUSE… BECAUSE…"

Kim began to sob.

"Ron you've always been there for Kim, so I trust you," Anne said, "What are you trying to tell us… what's wrong?"

"He's trying to tell ya that he's about to take Viper on by himself and he might not come back." A new voice said.

---

While Kim and Ron held their meeting and the others talked, Wade started to set up some equipment he'd brought that had been scanned and cleared for use in Sheila's room. A 6' 4" man with steely sideburns wearing a white labcoat over a navy jumpsuit with a '4' on it quietly walked in and watched him.

As Wade set up his Nanocomputer a hand snaked over and passed him the cables he needed.

"Thanks!" he said as he took the cables, "Oh my gosh! Dr. Richards! I didn't hear you come in!"

"That's ok Wade. Need a hand?"

"Uh, sure it'd be an honor, Sir!"

"The honor's mine. Where's Anne?"

"She's with Kim, Ron, and his folks. I think they went somewhere to talk."

"Hmmm. Well let's finish the setup and run some tests. If I know Anne She'll want this ready to go when she comes back."

---

"Who the hell are you?" an Irate James Possible asked the walking nightmare that was known as the Specialist.

'OH NO!' Kim and Ron thought.

"I'm the guy that respects these soldiers enough to **KICK THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE THAT QUESTIONS THEIR INTEGRITY.** Seems to me that you're **AWFUL** disrespectful to the guy that shut down a major threat to humanity… I didn't see **YOU** out there…"

"Sir, I've got this." Ron said. "Kim figured out that I'm taking this mission and volunteered to protect Sheila. I understand if you think I've dissed Kim but I **HAVEN'T**. I love and respect them **BOTH**. Someday I'll choose who I'll be with, but right now I need to know that I have your support."

"You're only 15…"

Ron held up his hand and STARED at James.

"James I love you and Anne as much as my own Mom and Dad, I've loved Kim for years, and I love and respect you enough to talk to you about something this serious. I know that you still look at me as that gawky kid that followed Kim on missions and understand that. But **YOU** need to understand **THIS**, I'm Major Ronald Stoppable of SHIELD, one of The Director's Special Agents and **YOUR** commanding officer. I EARNED the right to wear this uniform and MORE importantly to work with your daughter as an equal. If you can't get THAT through your thick skull then that's your problem. I asked you guys in here so I could TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON, NOT GET MY CHOPS BUSTED. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a partner to check up on and a mission to plan." Ron left.

"…"

Kim looked at her father and left too.

Then the Stoppables…

"Wade's waiting for me… I have to run those tests for Sheila. I'll see you later Hon." Anne said before she left.

"So tell me somethin'," The Specialist candidly asked James, "How'd a guy smart as you overlook the fact that he's grown up?"

---

Later in Sheila Goble's room…

While Mr. Barkin and the Prince looked on Anne was explaining the procedure to Sheila.

"Ok Sheila, what we're going to do is have you inhale some nanobots and run a diagnostic while Reed, Charles and I try to see what's going on. It's quite painless so don't worry."

Wade placed a mask over Sheila's face and released the nanobots…

The bots went into her bloodstream and followed her nerves…

Ron walked in and held her hand.

The bots showed her tissues were encapsulating a self replicating crystalline white substance with glowing jade protein strands.

"So what are we seeing?" asked Ron.

"The green proteins you're looking at are a primary element in the way Sheila creates plasma. The white substance is the poison we've been trying to identify. We know there's a synthetic organic component coupled with a transuranic matrix. It's defied analysis so far." Charles Xavier said over the link.

"It looks familiar… Sheila have you seen anything like it before?"

She shook her head.

"…"

Kim walked in with Rufus on her shoulder, stood next to Ron and held his free hand.

Ron gave Kim the sitch.

"Kim I keep thinking we've seen this before… somewhere…"

"Now that you mention it… yeah… I've seen it too."

"Hmmm."

"I know! It looks like that crystal the bird guy used to take Sheila's powers that time…" Ron said, "What was his name?"

"Aviarius!"

"Yeah that guy." Kim and Ron told the Drs. about the Team Go mission.

"That would only partially explain this compound's structure. Whoever engineered this knew a lot about Sheila's mutagenic structure… it's almost as if they had mapped her genome and were preparing to clone her…"

"!" 'Drakken!' Sheila, Ron, and Kim thought.

"I'm gonna KILL him!" Ron echoed Sheila's thoughts.

"No Ron!" Anne said.

"Drakken joined HYRDA and poisoned her because she quit! Because of me!" Ron squeezed Sheila's hand, kissed her forehead and left.

"Kim!"

"Mom, I agree with Ron. Drakken has to be stopped by any means. I've got to go."

---

Ron was walking past the Mess Hall when he heard, "Got a minute?" from Bonnie Rockwaller.

"I'm VERY busy Bonnie, can it wait?"

"No… No it can't."

"Ok, what is it this time? You gonna make fun of me again… call me a loser or somethin'? 'Cause if you are…"

Bonnie walked up to Ron, hugged him and said, "I'm sorry, and thank you… for destroying that Adaptoid thing you fought."

"Uh… who are you?"

"I've NEVER had anyone… but you… and Possible fight for me… when I saw you on the news fighting that whatever it was… I saw your face… you KNEW you could die and you didn't care… You're AWESOME Ron Stoppable… and I'm sorry for all those mean things I said and did to you."

"Uh thanks… Bonnie."

Bonnie kissed Ron's cheek and was caught by Kim.

"CAGED, BONNIE!" KIM GLARE.

"Sorry K! I was just apologizing to Ron."

"Hey KP. Wanna help me pack?"

"Yeah." Kim took Ron's hand and swept him down the hall.

---

After James got his chops busted again by The Specialist he went to the Mess Hall to get a coffee and ran into Rabbi Katz.

"Something the matter James?"

"I think I've screwed things up with my daughter BIG TIME."

"Why?"

James told Katz what happened in the conference room.

"Give it time James, Kim's pretty levelheaded, and so is Ronald. Let me tell you a secret. Ronald's been taking lessons for the past three years from one of the BEST soldiers the world has ever seen. He came to me and asked me for my opinion before he started training, not as his Rabbi but as a friend."

"Really! What did you say?"

"I asked him why did he want to do something that terrified him so much. He told me he was more terrified of failing you and your wife by NOT being able to protect Kim. He said he NEVER wanted to come back to your home and say she didn't make it. He also said if the time ever came he'd take the bullet for her."

'I'm an IDIOT!' James thought.

"Ronald's heart is SO pure that he's been blessed with the responsibility of being one of the world's protectors… just like your Daughter. A person that overcomes his fears to protect us all… well that's quite a person… But heck what do I know… I'm just a Talmudic Scholar…" Rabbi K got up and left.

---

Kim and Ron sat on her bunk in her quarters holding hands…

"…"

"Hey KP… if I don't make it… would you take care of Rufus?"

"yeah." She said with her eyes shut and weeping tears.

"Ron."

"Yeah KP?"

"You're NOT going to die. You'll make it back." She wept.

"Uh… I'm not trying to be funny KP, but how do you know?"

"'Cause Sheila and I will kill you if you DON"T come back!" Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and tucked her face into his neck.

Kim nuzzled Ron's neck and found his sweet spot. While he was puddling she sat atop him and gave him her essence in a kiss…

When they came up for air she said, "If you die you won't get any of that or what's in reserve."

"Uh… what reserve?"

"This!" Tiger merged with Dragon, the universe split open, Ron was completed by and complemented Kim.

"oh."

"HEH, HEH, HEH." she said as she prepared to show him more.

'help!'

---

Finally Ron finished packing his kit (somehow, HEH.) and went to Sheila's room to say goodbye…

Ron waved to the assembled, walked over to Sheila's bed, leaned over and hugged her.

"I didn't take two bullets for you to have you conk out on me now," he whispered to her, "besides I haven't made my 'Seven Layers of Heaven' for you yet!"

"What's that?"

"When I come back I'll show you." 'Gotta get you back to GODDESS mode… this isn't right… seeing you like this. Bastard's gonna PAY!'

"!"

After Ron said goodbye James Possible walked in.

"Ron can we talk… outside?"

"…"

"Sure."

The two men stepped into the corridor…

And looked at each other…

"Hrmm." went Dr. Possible.

The Serious Face Watched On.

"Ron you were right to chew me out… I keep forgetting you and Kim are growing up and making some solid decisions."

Watching.

"Come back to us… and the girls Ron… Godspeed to you… Sir!" James said as he saluted Ron.

"!"

"Uhh… Thanks MR. Dr. P. That… coming from you says a lot." 'wow!'

"Just make it back in one piece. I don't want to deal with a terminally angry Kimmie-cub because you got yourself killed."

Rabbi K, and Ron's Mom and Dad walked over and hugged him goodbye.

"Just do your best son." Imi said while they hugged him and Rabbi K shook his hand.

"I will."

Mr. Barkin came out of Sheila's room and clasped Ron's shoulder.

"Stoppable… Major Stoppable make sure you come back in one piece… that's…"

"An Order?"

"No son… a request… from a guy that respects you."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin." 'Wow… Respect… from Mr. Barkin!'

"Ron."

"Yes Sir?"

"When you catch the guys… give 'em a primal kickin'."

"You bet!"

Bonnie walked over.

"I sure missed the boat Ron… now I'll NEVER get to find out what you've got that keeps K and Sheila… happy!"

"This is kinda weird… but I'll miss you too Bon Bon." Red.

The Prince walked up to Ron.

Two warriors looked respectfully at each other… each from different generations… both tested by the worst that humanity and war had to offer… in short Veterans.

"Young man… You, Kim, and your families are part of my House… find Sheila's cure and come back safely."

"I will."

Anne Possible walked up to Ron and hugged him.

"Be careful… do us proud like you ALWAYS do Ron."

"Yes MA'AM."

Wade walked over and punched Ron lightly on his shoulder.

"Dude… y'know…"

"Yeah… keep an eye on Kim… and stay out of the SHIELD datacore while I'm gone willya?"

"ok."

'Where's Kim? She said she'd meet me here.'

Ron turned to leave…

"Ron!" Kim cried.

Ron turned around to see Kim, the Specialist, and a 6' well toned man with a sleek, backswept, double peaked head of hair dressed in woodsy casual with dogtags around his neck quietly walking up the corridor towards him.

'Who's the guy with the tags? I've seen him before…'

Kim ran into Ron's arms.

"You don't leave here Mister… until **I** say goodbye!" she said with her arms draped around his neck.

"UH HUH!" Rufus chirped from her pocket.

"Yes Ma'am. I wouldn't dream of… MMM" Ron tried to say before Kim made the area they were standing in GLOW.

"'Scuse me kids," The Specialist said, "but we've got some things ta hammer out 'fore the Major leaves."

"Sorry Sir!" they chimed as they stood at attention.

"Stoppable, this gentleman has volunteered ta tag along… and render assistance."

"Yes Sir."

"He's been in the field for several years so listen to him. Go it?"

"YES SIR!"

"Hey kid… relax. This should be a cakewalk." The man said.

"Uh Ok." 'Who's this guy? I KNOW him!'

"'Sides Kim MADE me promise with that… that thing she does… to

keep an eye on ya… there oughta be a law against that POUT of hers."

Kim Smiled and winked at Ron over the man's shoulder.

Ron Smiled.

The man stuck out his hand and shook Ron's.

"The name's Col. James Howlett… my friends call me Logan… some of you folks know me as Wolverine."

"!" thought the Drs P Squared, Barkin, and Bonnie.

'NO Wonder I couldn't recognize him, he's not wearing his gear! WAIT… Kim twisted Wolverine's arm with the Pout? WOW!'

"Uh thanks for coming Sir. I take it you're in charge?"

"Nah… I owe Sheila. Drakken too."

"?" Ron thought.

"And… I'm here ta act as your Conscience."

End Prolog


	2. Part I

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Let's Set The Tone Folks.  
With all due respect to Mr. Bill Withers  
AND his EXCELLENT Music…

Lean On Me Lyrics  
Artist(Band):Bill Withers

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need   
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you WON'T let show

you just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For, it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need   
Somebody to lean on

YA just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
call me (if you need a friend)  
call me (call me)  
call me (if you need a friend)  
call me (if you ever need a friend)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (if you need A friend)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me

6-24-2004  
Somewhere in the  
American Southwest  
5 miles outside  
Project Pegasus  
1200 hrs

Logan and Ron were trekking across the desert away from the Pegasus complex…

"So why are we walking around out here sir, I thought we were gonna use a jet or something to get to our 1st target?"

"…"

"Ok kid, we're gonna cover some things about technique while we get this thing done. You've been lucky so far. When you're in the battlefield it pays to fight with what you started with first. Powers are great, but there's NO replacement for diplomacy and a battle hardened skill set." Logan said while he and Ron walked through the desert.

"…"

"Ok."

"You take opponents to a scary place when you decide to fight 'em like a man from time to time." Logan tapped Ron on the arm and motioned for him to watch a tarantula.

"Oh! Like a 'Do you really have me where you want me' kind of thing."

"Exactly. There are 2 reasons we're out here… 3 really." Logan said as they watched a tarantula bite a lizard, a scorpion sting the tarantula, and a Gila Monster eat them all.

The desert's a really cool place and full of life if ya know where to look.

Deserts are great teachin' tools… builds character.

They're beautiful.

"Cool!" Ron said. 'This is SO cool! I'm walking around with one of the greatest heroes on the planet like it's nothin'… just 2 guys out here takin' in God's country… I hope the girls are ok…'

"Oh yeah Ron… there's a fourth reason…" Logan said as he walked up to an outcropping.

"What's that… Logan?"

"While yer in this biz always make sure you've got some key hidden assets." He said as he pressed a portion of the rockface. A door opened in the outcropping and they entered.

"So what's down h… WOW!" Ron asked as they walked down a corridor that was 'shaped' out of the living rock into a hidden complex.

"When you've lived as long as I have… ya learn ta 'salt' some things here an' there… for a rainy day. We can fly out of here on a fully armed an' stealthed version of the Xbird, teleport anywhere ya like on earth, drive out in one of my 'small' vehicles, or use the tube network (that's worldwide)."

Ron SMILED.

"Dude… can we try out the jet?"

"Sure."

---

Meanwhile…

"Kim, did he go for it?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah. He didn't stand a chance. How'd you know he'd go for it?"

Sheila turned Scarlet.

"oh."

"Don't worry Kim… Logan's a great guy… he won't let anything happen to Ron."

"Cool."

"You should feel sorry for the other guys out there."

---

Part I

6-25-2004  
Oxneck Prison  
MaxSec Block  
Go City, CA  
1400 hrs

'Man he was pathetic before but this… chicken legs!' Ron thought as he and Logan sat across the table from one Mervin Putz aka Aviarius dressed in a prison issue shirt, shoes, and… cutoffs (Dear God No… My EYES).

"So tell us again," Logan growled as he popped a clawtip, "How did Drakken get his hands on your samples?"

"I TOLD you… he had this woman… an athletic type… long dark hair… Asian… moved like a cat… visit me… conjugally… and she demanded to know where I hid them… couldn't… wouldn't say no… she worked me over SOOOO GOOOD that I told her…"

"POW!" went Ron's fist as he smacked it into Aviarius' face. The guards 'didn't see anything'.

"LOOK dude… we're here 'cause one of my partners is dinged up, NOT to hear about your Twisted life… just tell us what we need to know or I'll break those 'chicken legs' of yours for starters… Capise?"

"Ok, ok… Like I said that's how he got my samples of the Go meteorite."

"I guess we're done here… we'll tell the Warden you Co-opped… let's go dude." Ron said as he walked over to the exit.

"Sure."

"So tell me…" Putz said as Ron started to leave, "what're they like… Shego and Possible… in the sa…"

Several things happened at once…

The ROCK Face emerged…

The guards turned to face the wall…

Logan spun out of the way…

Ron somehow was in front of Putz and kicked him SO hard in the googlies that a 'CRACK' was heard THROUGH the soundproofed walls of the interrogation room.

Blue eldritch fire blazed from Ron's eyes while Putz crumpled and went into shock.

Ron looked around at the guards…

The Warden's voice came in on the PA…

"He FELL… RIGHT?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I hope you catch 'em Sir. We'll clean up this mess."

---

Later at the Nest…

"So what are we looking for… exactly?"

"You're lookin' for any material clues while I use my senses to check the place out… hold on… I'll be right back…" Logan went into the henchladies room.

While Logan searched Ron found a 5 Gig datastick under a table and put it in his pouch.

'I'll let Wade and the lab boys check this.'

'Somethin' smells familiar… I got a blood scent… I KNOW this one too…'

'Gotcha!'

Logan entered the room, Ron told him about the datastick.

"Great. Ron we've got to go to Madripoor."

"Why?"

"To check on an 'ex' of mine."

"Ok, but I have to make 2 stops 1st."

"Lead on McDuff!"

---

1st stop Go Tower…

"Logan are you SURE they're here?"

"Scents don't lie kid. 'Sides someone brought some mushroom wraps into this place. Don't ya smell 'em?"

"Yeah… let's get this over with…"

"What's the problem Ron… you said you needed to come here." 'I hope Hego and the guy's don't get bent 'cause I'm here…'

"You'll see."

Ron unclipped the hanbo (in bracelet mode) from his wrist, returned it to its normal state, placed his hand on the sensor pad and activated the Name. His hand glowed blue like Hego's and the doors slid open.

"Ok Dude be ready for anything… I'm sure they'll have an alarm going off…"

"5 by 5, kid."

They walked into Team Go's headquarters…

And rolled to opposite sides of the room to avoid being hit by the Go Tower round table!

WHOOSH… BAM!

"You dare to come here after what you did last TIME?" Hego roared at Logan.

'I guess he still is mad…'

"Team Go… ATTACK!"

---

Meanwhile at…  
Project Pegasus'  
Infirmary  
Sheila Goble's  
Room  
1400 hrs

Bonnie was trying to talk to Shego while Kim watched on with a smirk. One of those 'just us girls' conversations.

"So… uh… how are you feeling?"

"Like roasted dogshit. Why do you ask?" 'Heh!' Kim and Sheila echoed.

"Uh… well…" Ghost.

"Look… if you're wondering what he's like… well… he's a gentleman… he's VERY sweet, compassionate, a master chef, intelligent, stacked… Great Package…"

"Oh uh… Really?" Nova Beetroot.

'Call the New York Times and The Wall, Bonnie's visible from orbit!' Kim thought as she Cheshired.

"Isn't that right… Kim?"

"OHHH YEAAAHH!" Pink.

"But that's NOT the reason WE love him."

"?"

"Ron took two bullets for me… despite the way we've treated him… he laid his life on the line for me… Kim… and the world."

"WOW!"

"Yeah… when you get through all of his defenses… You find out that Ron has a way of making a gal feel Golden… He only wants to be with YOU… not try to snag you so you're another notch on a belt 'cause of the way you look… He has a way of making your life look great and magical and coaxes you into seeing how enchanting you are in his eyes… and why he'll work hard not to let you down."

"oh."

'Gotcha!' Kim and Sheila echoed.

"So… do you like Prada?" Sheila asked with an innocent Smile.

---

Back at Go Tower…

"What the HELL did you DO to piss them off?" Ron asked while kicking several Wegos in their heads with the 'Lightfoot' while twirling on his bo Drunken Monkey style.

"It's complicated… see they wanted to join the X-Men…"

"Your leader said NO…" Hego said as he tried to grab an evasive Logan.

"Yeah… What he said…"

"Ok… So why?"

"Ow!" Mego said as Ron coldcocked him with the Bo as he tried to shrink and evade him.

"Charles said they couldn't cut it…" Logan said as he ducked and rolled through Hego's legs.

"No… not that…" Ron said as he took on a new wave of Wegos with Drunken Monkey Lashes His Tail.

"Get him!" they cried, "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!"

"Oh yeah… welll… Sheila and I go way back…"

'Oh No… wait 'til I get back… She's telling me EVERYTHING!'

"And one thing led to another…" Logan deflected a blow with Hsing Yi's Tiger's Shape Steps Forward and kicked him away with a boot to the ass.

"What's 'another'?"

"They walked in on us… after the meeting… the table that he threw…"

"AAAAWWW MAAANNN… you… and Shego… what is with you guys…" 'Gotta stop this…'

"Wolverine… Duck!" The Rook fired up the Name and pole-vaulted into Hego's face feet first, full force, and knocked him out.

"No!" The Twins cried.

Wolverine popped his claws and waited.

The Twins stopped fighting and surrendered.

Ron bound Hego with the Bo and waited for him to regain consciousness.

While they waited for Hego and Mego to recover Ron asked Logan a Question.

"So tell me something why is it… all the guys I meet screwed her and never got her to go straight… while I'm the guy that refused to do that and got her to go straight just by loving and respecting her?"

"!"

---

Somewhere in Madripoor…

A lackey reported to his Mistress.

"They are asking questions… Patch and the Other… about you… seeking Her… for what SHE did to Shego."

"Let them come… I am Ready." 'I did what I had to, to regain my freedom… hopefully what I've found will square us… Beloved.'

"Yes Mistress."

---

Back At Pegasus  
Sheila Goble's  
Room  
1430 hrs

"I heard he was a good chef…" Bonnie said.

"Girl 'Good' isn't the word for what he does in the kitchen. If Kim and I didn't workout as much as we do we'd be Very Big women."

"Yeah… it was quite a shock when I found out he could cook like that. I found out on that mission we had when you tutored Sr. Jr."

"Oh Yeah! The time we tried to steal Granny Crockett's cookie recipe…"

"You should've asked Ron to write a recipe for you. His cookies are WAY better than hers!"

"I heard about that one," Bonnie said, "on the Internet…"

"!"

"Ok Bonnie… Spill!"

"…"

"I'm a fan… of what you do…"

"So… why are you so snarky to me and Ron?"

"Uh… My sisters…"

"Get on your case to the point you have to be tough with everybody out of habit… Right?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah."

Kim looked at Sheila.

"I know the feeling… I've got 4 brothers that drove me crazy… crazier after we got our powers… Hego wanted to join the X-Men."

"No!" Kim shrieked with laughter.

"Ohh yeah… it's one of the reasons that I went solo… the X-Men rejected us and they were right… course it didn't help matters that I was working DEEP cover ops for SHIELD… my brothers thought I went 'bad'…"

"So did I… I'm sorry…" Kim said as she reached over and squeezed Sheila's hand.

"Thanks."

"…"

"So how did you meet Henri and get this 'exclusive' Prada deal" Bonnie asked.

---

While the guys talked about Sheila, Hego and Mego came to.

"Untie Me…" roared Hego.

"Ohhh my head, Hego give it a rest willya?" Mego cried.

"…"

"I came to tell you something… and you're gonna listen… You can stop trying to break the Bo… It's made of Carbonadium…"

"What do you want?"

Ron told them about Sheila working deep cover…

"So she's been working for SHIELD all this time?"

"Yeah. That's how she got hurt… protecting me… 'cause she loves me."

You could hear dust hitting the floor.

"You and my… our sister… are…"

"yeah."

"How?" asked Mego.

Ron rehashed his mission with Sheila in the Czech Rep. While he talked to Hego the Twins told Mego what had happened during the battle after he was knocked unconscious.

"…"

"Dr. Richards, Xavier, and Kim's Mom are working on a cure. It looks like the poison was created from the same meteor that mutated you guys."

"Have you?" Hego looked from Ron to Logan.

"No."

"Can we see her?" The Twins asked.

"Yeah. I'll see about making arrangements for you guys to stay there."

"It's a good idea if you guys stay there anyway until we catch Viper and Drakken." Logan said.

"We've heard enough from YOU!" Hego cried.

"OK. I've had enough of this crap. Shut it Hego… Right Now… or you'll be stuck in a stasis cage until this is OVER." Ron growled.

"Your just Kim Possible's sideki…"

"That Major Ron Stoppable of SHIELD aka The Rook to you, and if you DON'T shut I'll have the Bo gag ya next, unless you want another rematch."

"Give it a rest Hego, according to the Twins he took you out with one blow." Mego said.

"…"

"Dude," one of the Twins asked, "YOU'RE the Rook? We saw you fighting the Adaptoid on the News and heard about The Rook on the Net… COOL! Can we have your autograph?"

"!"

---

Project Pegasus  
Biogenetics  
Research Lab  
1710 hrs

Ron and Logan had returned with Team Go, placed them in their new quarters, and took the datastick to the lab where the Drs Possible and Richards were researching the compound while Wade collated and cross-referenced the data.

"So… what did you bring Ron?"

"We were hoping you could tell us Mrs. Dr. P. I found the stick under a table in Drakken's lab. We're hoping there's something on it we can use."

"Let me look at it Ron." Wade said.

Ron gave him the stick.

"Hmmm. It's been erased but I can reclaim the data on it."

"How?" they asked.

"I can scan it through a mini-SQUID I've been working on and capture the eddy patterns in the stick's substrate then compare it with the QC records from the manufacturer."

"?"

"What Wade means Ron is that he can use the 2 patterns to map and translate the file into code we can hopefully read." Reed said.

"Cool. Uh I'm gonna check on the girls. See you guys in a few. You wanna come along Logan?"

"Nah. I'll stay here, figure I can use all that college trainin' to help 'em. You go ahead, I'll se ya later."

Ron left the lab and went to the Infirmary to find… Kim, Sheila, and Bonnie talking animatedly until he walked in.

'Uh Oh.'

"Hi Ron!" they chorused.

"Hi." Ron walked over to Sheila's bed and sat on her right.

"Please scoot over… missed you… wanna see how you're doin'"

"Only if I get a kiss."

"…"

"It's ok, Kim's mom said the toxin won't affect others due to its chemistry."

"Ok." Ron kissed her, Gently.

Kim hopped on the other side and snuggled in.

"I'll see you guys later… Mr. Grimm said I could get a room in the guest wing like the Prince and Mr. Barkin did. I wonder if they get Satellite here?"

Bonnie left.

"Soooo… What'd I miss?"

Kim and Sheila told Ron about Bonnie being a fan.

"Cool. Uh guys… I uh brought Team Go back here for safekeeping…"

Sheila became very still…

'Oh no!' Kim.

"They want to see you Sheila…"

Sheila got angry…

"I took the liberty of telling them about your cover…"

Angrier…

'SHIT!' Kim.

"After Logan and I fought 'em… I had to coldcock Mego and Hego 1st before they would listen."

Angrier… 'Wait…WHAT DID HE SAY?'

"Sheila…" No response.

"Ok. I'll see you later…"

Ron got up to leave… and was stopped by Sheila grabbing his hand.

"How… no WHY?" she said with a weird gleam in her eye.

"Well we went to Go Tower and I used the Name to get in…"

Raised eyebrows from both women.

"And before I could explain Hego ordered Team Go to attack us when he saw Logan's face…"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Sheila laughed until tears came.

"?" Kim and Ron.

"So you… HEH… knocked out Hego… HEH… HOW?"

Ron told her.

"HA, HA, HA, HA… the only other person to do that was the Hulk… HA, HA, HA… and he did it by Accident."

"C'mere Hon… thanks for Making My Day." Tongues!

"Ahem!"

"Sorry Kim!" Sheila said. Blushing!

"…"

"By The Way SHEILA We Need To Talk About Your Recent Boyfriends… NOW!"

"Uh… do we?"

Kim Cheshire watched on as Stone Face took Jade Mischief's measure.

Sheila looked at Kim pleadingly.

"Don't look over there… she's in trouble too!"

'What? Oh… Rufus isn't here… I've got THAT covered, Whew!'

"Why is it I keep running into your boyfriends… the Director, Victor Creed of the Exiles, Logan… were you trying put a dent in the superhuman community?"

"RON!" Sheila. A VERY SCARLET Sheila.

"Well?"

"I got lonely… and well… uh…" she looked at the sheets.

'I CAN'T do this… To Her… I DON'T have the right… What CAN I Do?'

Ron reached over and tilted her chin up 'til she met his gaze. Emerald Shame was startled by Chocolate Humor and Compassion.

"I Don't Care About Those Other Guys…"

"!" 'Whew!' Sheila. 'Great!' Kim.

"But I DO Have Something To Say."

'Here it comes.' Kim & Sheila.

"…"

"As great as some of those guys are, all of 'em (except Sabertooth) did you a great dissing by not taking a LOT of time to know you for the Great Woman you are 1st."

HUG.

"!"

Ron turned to Kim.

"Ok Missy…"

"RON!"

"Sorry Kim. Where's Rufus?"

"He's hangin' out with Ben, Dum Dum, and the guys."

"Oh, ok."

---

At that moment Rufus was playing Poker with the guys… and holding his own.

"Awright, ya little… I'll match yer 50 and raise ya 20… read 'em an' weep!" said a frustrated Nick Fury as he showed 2 Pair, 8's and 9's.

"Hmm… Uh uh, gotcha!" he chirped as he laid down a Royal Flush as Ben and Dum Dum watched.

"I'm done… you got us Rufus… Want a beer?"

"Sure!"

---

"BEEP BEEP!" went Ron's comlink.

"Gotta go girls… KISS (For Kim)… KISS (For Sheila)… I guess they found something at the lab."

Ron went to the door.

"Hon." Sheila said.

Ron turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see them… but only while you guys are here."

"Ok." And with that he left.

---

Ron walked into the lab to face a disturbed Anne, Reed, Logan, and Wade.

"Whatcha got?"

"Good news or bad?" Anne said.

"Bad first."

"She's got 48 hrs… after that we don't know…"

Rock Face.

"What DO we know?"

"Drakken DID synthesize the toxin… but he stole the tech…" Wade said.

"Ok."

"We also found out the toxin is a self replicating organic compound that has bound itself to the transuranic elements in Sheila's tissues not synthesized with those elements as we first believed." Reed said.

"The toxin was designed to render her powerless… for starters, but we don't know why, or what ELSE it's doing to her." Anne stated. "We haven't found any notes for a cure either. I called Tony Stark to see if his guys have anything that can help us."

"Good News."

"Her systems are mutating rapidly to compensate for the state they're in at present." A new voice said behind Ron.

"Hello Charles." Anne said.

Ron turned, looked down and gazed upon Professor Charles Xavier, MD, PHD and leader of the X-Men.

"Uh Hello, Sir."

"Hello Ron. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances… I CAN tell you that Drakken DIDN'T map her genome as perfectly as we believed. So the poison is having a difficult time killing her. Her systems are treating it like she has the flu."

"But she can't use her powers."

"Correct."

"I have to talk to Kim… Logan get the jet ready… We have to get to the next stop on my list STAT." 'There's a MOLE here at Pegasus… but Who?'

"Where's that?" Logan replied.

"Latveria. Someone owes me a favor."

"Anything else?"

"No…" Wade said, "except one thing… how did you know you HAD to go to Latveria to see Doom? We hadn't told you that the toxin was modified from his research yet!"

"Doom's a Master when it comes to crafting Take Over The World schemes compared to Drakken."

"Oh."

---

Ron spoke to Kim and Sheila in her room.

"Kim there's a mole in Pegasus… they're going to make an attempt in 48 hrs."

"Ok, I'll bite How do you know?" Kim asked.

"The toxin was poorly designed… Drakken couldn't map her genome properly, which is why you aren't dead yet. Your body's treating it like the flu."

"So since she's powerless you figure someone will make an attempt while you're gone."

"Yeah."

"So we have a mole here at Pegasus that is going to make an attempt on me, and we don't know who they are or what their powers are." Sheila said.

"Right."

"Ok… just keeping score."

"Kim… call the Avengers so you get some extra help while we're gone and use my name with Cap or Hawkeye."

"Ok… be careful… Hon." Blush.

Ron embraced her.

"I will… KISS… Keep Sheila out of trouble willya?"

"Hey!" grumbled Sheila, "MMM!" Dragon and Phoenix embraced each other.

After they came up for air Ron ran his hands through the girl's tresses, hugged them both and left.

---

Next Stop Latveria!

End part I


	3. Part II

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

"When you dig a grave for someone, dig two." Anonymous, also my Momma.

Part II

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Infirmary  
Sheila Goble's  
Room  
0900 hrs

A SHIELD courier knocked on Sheila's door…

"Who is it?" Sheila asked while Kim unclipped her blaster and got in position.

"Courier Ma'am… I have a Diplomatic pouch for you and Capt. Possible… May I come in?" he said.

"Sure… I'm decent… nowadays… thanks to Ron." Shego mumbled.

"Sheila!" Kim Cheshire.

"What?"

"Huh, did I miss something ladies?" the courier said as he walked in.

"Nothing!" they chimed.

"Hold it Sheila… lets scan 'em first…" Kim ran her pocket scanner over the 'pouch'. "It's ok."

"Here you go Ladies, I need a thumbprint and then I'm done." They 'printed, he left.

A large box described it better than 'pouch'. Both ladies looked at the box and each other with questions in their eyes.

"Let's see what's inside." Sheila said.

"Ok." Kim said.

Inside the box were four items… 3 envelopes and 1 secure stasis box.

"?" they thought.

2 of the letters were addressed to Sheila and the 3rd had 'To K & S, (read the others 1st then open me before you open the box (This means you Sheila… AND Kim!)'.

Sheila opened a letter…

_Dear Sheila,_

_Ron chewed me out for not getting' to know you better before we… Anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry… he's right about you. You're a great woman and Damned lucky to have Ron in your life. I'll make sure he comes home with your cure safe an' sound. I figure it's the BEST way to apologize._

_Logan_

Sheila looked at Kim and handed her the letter…

She opened the second…

_Hey girl,_

_Just wanted to apologize for bein' jealous an' all… Ya made a good choice… Ron's got moxie an' Stones ta spare… Just wanted to say sorry about the jealousy an all… I'm workin' on findin' Drakken. Seem's the little punk that tried ta shoot ya was workin' the 'tract for Strucker as a favor fer Drakken… when I catch that bitch… well you don't need ta know… 'cept take it as a 'pology… I love ya gal… an want the best for ya._

_Vic, yer walkin' 'fur carpet'._

_Heh!_

She gave Kim the second letter…

Kim read it…

"…" Beetroot Women.

"Sooo… you and Sabertooth… 'fur carpet'? He's FURRY ALL OVER?"

"Yeah… heh… it's really nice… once you get used to it… especially when… and you wrap around him when… or when you're sleeping…"

"Ooook… Kinda TMI…" Glowing.

"So you've never?" Sheila.

"No." Blushing down into her kit.

"Sorry."

"It's Ok. I guess I was waiting for Ron… and the 'Right Moment'."

"Don't worry. You'll know when…"

"Let's read the 3rd one." Kim said.

"Ok!"

_Dear K & S… S & K,_

_The box has a surprise inside. A little Ronshine to make your day better. It's my way of saying I'm sorry for being gruff during the mission (and for sticking my nose in your business Sheila)._

_If you've received this box on time then you'll be able to enjoy the surprise with Ben, Alicia, and Col. Danvers in their favorite dining spot on top of the mesa. _

_It's my way of saying you need some sunshine too._

_I LOVE and MISS you both, TERRIBLY._

_Ron_

_PS: Ben has the key to the box._

Kim and Sheila looked at each other.

"He's a hellofva guy… huh Princess?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me get ready."

"Ok."

Sheila showered, got dressed in her SHIELD kit, grabbed the box and asked Kim, "Ready?"

"You bet!"

"Let's Go!"

And with that the girls went to the top of the mesa and found Ben, Alicia, and Carol Danvers having breakfast there.

"Glad you could join us guys." Ben said.

"Help yourselves to the buffet… there's plenty left." Alicia Masters said.

"Ron told me that we had to leave some room for his surprise, so don't eat TOO much." Carol told them.

After they finished their meal Ben pulled out an ekey and put it in a slot on top of the box.

While they waited Kim asked Carol a question.

"Ma'am… how is it that we can sit up here and eat without being seen or worry about snipers…?"

"There's a UN treaty that states SHIELD has the authority to shoot down ANY non SHIELD birds that stray over this area, and OUR birds watch for ANY unauthorized movement."

"Oh."

"Ding!" The box opened to reveal… a cheesecake with a card on top!

"?" they thought.

_Here's a bit of homemade Ronshine to make your Day! A cheesecake made with 1975 Moet Chandon Dom Perignon._

_Enjoy!_

_Ron._

"!"

---

Meanwhile as Ron and Logan were flying to Latveria in Logan's Xbird…

"Ron."

"Yeah Dude?"

"What's goin' on with yer face?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Go look in the mirror…"

Ron got up, went to the head, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"…"

"!"

"What the… there's a glowing rash on my face?"

Ron's face had three flaming bands across his face. One on his forehead, one that covered his eyes, and one that covered his nose and cheeks.

'What the HELL is it?'

As he watched it faded away…

"?"

'I'm gonna call Doc Strange… right now!'

Ron stomped forward and sat in the copilot's seat.

"So it's gone." Logan stated.

"Yeah. Logan I need to call a friend… is that ok?"

"Yeah. The jet's link uses a scrambler. We're fully capable here… just dial the number."

"Thanks."

Ron dialed Dr. Strange's number on the compad.

And waited…

"Hello?" said Wong, Dr. Strange's assistant.

"Hey Wong, howsitgoin?"

"Ron! I take it you need to talk to Steven?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get him."

"So how do you know Strange?" Logan asked.

"Rabbi K introduced us… I volunteered to be the point man in an Ancient ritual for my Aunt Bobbi … to get her back… from Hell… She sacrificed herself for my Uncle Clint… they needed a person pure of heart to make it work 'cause they had to walk through both extremes… Heaven and Hell to make it work… I volunteered… 'Cause I could see how her being gone was crushing Clint."

"…"

"Dude, how do you know him?"

"We did some missions together… save Reality stuff."

"Cool."

"Hello Ron." said Dr Steven Strange, MD aka Dr Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts.

"Hey."

"I take it that something new about the Mark of Hanuman has happened since we talked last, and has you worried?" Strange asked.

"Yeah… Something new has happened since I got it." Ron told him about the rash.

"I see… where are you now?"

"We're headed to Latveria."

"To see _Doom_?

"Yes Sir."

"Ron… the 'rash' is the 'Mask of Hanuman' and appears when the chosen is about to face Great Evil and they or someone they care for could die…"

'Great!' Ron thought.

"Be careful… Doom IS a budding Master of the Mystic Arts… We've clashed before… If he thinks he can wrest the power from you he WILL… the ONLY way through is to keep faith in ALL that you believe…"

"Thanks Doc… Tell Clea I said 'Hey'."

"I will. Our prayers go with you."

"Thanks. Click!"

"So I'll bite… How do we get into Latveria?"

"We're walking in through the front door. Doom said he owes me because my Great Grandpa saved him during the War."

"Who was that?"

"Imi Przystanek."

"!" Logan turned and LOOKED at Ron.

"Something wrong?"

"No… Imi saved my life during the War… he got me out of Sobibor… he was like a brother… I still miss him."

"So do I… Hey! How old are you anyway?"

"I was born in the 1800's. Mutant healing factor."

"Wow."

"So you're Imi's great grandson… you look a lot like 'im… got a heart like 'im too." 'The kid's a little strange… but he's family… I hope you're proud of 'im Imi… he's a GOOD man.'

"Thanks."

The rest of the flight Logan told Ron some stories about his Great Grandpa.

---

6-25-2004  
Latveria  
Castle Doom  
The Grand Hall  
0900 hrs

"I had expected better of you Ron Stoppable… working with this…"

"Watch it Dude…" said the Serious Face.

"Person is beneath you. What would your Great Grandfather say?" Doom said with a voice dripping with disdain.

"His Great Grandpa wouldn't have a problem with it. I know 'cause I fought by his side on a few missions in the War, just like you did." Wolverine growled.

"…"

"Tell me, how is the lovely Storm these days. It has been quite a long time since these halls were graced by her beauty." Doom said to Wolverine.

"Watch it bub, yer NOT fit to say HER name after what ya did ta her!"

"I was trying to preserve her AND her beauty for the ages to come. Enough! Why are you here?"

"I'm here… because we need your help Sir."

"Indeed."

"Yes Sir."

"Why should Doom help you? The synthesizer was fused."

"I have NO idea how that happened Sir… When I picked it up off the floor during the firefight it looked fine."

"…"

"Very well… Doom ALWAYS keeps his word. What is your request?"

Ron told Doom about Drakken stealing his tech and misusing it.

"What I need to know sir is have you seen Viper and is there a cure for the toxin?"

"…"

"Yes… to both questions, no as to whether I have the cure here."

"Ok. Then Viper's your thief. We'll just…"

"I challenge you Ron Stoppable for the right to carry the Mark of Hanuman." Doom said as he made a gesture with his hands and three glowing sigils appeared under their feet.

"Hey! Is this any way to treat the great grandson of a man you owed a favor to? Huh, is it?"

The Mask of Hanuman reappeared on Ron's face and BURNED.

"Can't move… Ron are you ok?" Wolverine cried.

"Yeah… face's burning though."

'He has the Mask as well? No matter! When he fails this test the power WILL be mine!'

"Don't bother struggling. The seals of Durga will hold you fast until the contest is over."

"What do you want it for anyway. The Mark's no use to you! It takes a man of Virtue to carry it!"

"If I can't have it NO ONE CAN!"

"…"

Ron got a sly look on his face.

"Dude… you said this is a contest… what are the rules?"

"Ron…" Logan began.

Ron looked at him with TRUST ME on his face.

"Ok, kid… got yer back. Don't forget what Doc said."

"I won't."

"The rules are simple, your soul must survive the walk through the Realm Between The Worlds. If you do the seal will release your body and soul. If not you'll die."

"Coolio! Just like the game The Call… to defeat Big K you have to walk through his realm and master it… better than he does… You're on!"

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
The Esper Room  
0950 hrs

The Esper Watch Commander (formerly the Landing Pad Watch Commander) responded to the alarm, ran into the sensor room and corralled the duty tech.

"What's going on… a break?" 'Well this ends the theory that this is a boring dead end posting!'

"No Sir. We're getting weird readings from Capt. Possible and Special Agent Goble, Sir. I've never seen anything like it!"

"I'll call the commander… Where are they now?"

"SA Goble's room. Sir."

"Right. Call Col. Danvers and Cmdr Grimm, tell them what's going on… I'll meet them there."

"Yes Sir!"

---

The Realm

Envision a dark realm where ALL beings strip off their outer image and walk between the worlds until they're chosen to play another role in what is called 'Reality'.

That's where Ron and Doom were…

"Ok… are we supposed to fight? 'Cause if we are… I WON'T." Ron said as he faced Doom. 'It's peaceful here. Where's Logan?'

'That brutish Wolverine is supposed to be here too! Where is he?' Doom thought.

"That isn't the nature of this test. You must walk with her. Begin!" Doom said as he pointed at the glowing outline of a woman.

---

While Ron 'moved' through the Realm Kim and Sheila watched on and bore witness.

"How… You ok Princess?"

"Yeah… You?"

"Yeah… that's the FIRST & LAST time I eat a Dom cheesecake…"

The Handmaid appeared before them.

"A challenge has been issued by Doom for the right to bear the Mark of Hanuman… Your beloved IS in peril… due to your TRUE essence you ARE allowed to watch NOT interfere."

"May we pray for him?" Sheila and Kim chorused.

"Yes."

---

While Ron and Doom's souls faced off in the Realm, Logan stayed in our 'Reality' and was released!

"Logan!"

"Whozzat?" he said as he beheld a ball of light.

"I have many names but ONE True Nature… Some call me God, Shiva, Durga, Kali, Morrigan, Yama, Thor, Zeus and other names, but to ALL I am the source of life."

"Ok. So why am I here instead of there… with Ron?"

"You have already passed your test… now Ron must pass his."

"D'ya mind if I have a cigar?"

"No."

"Ok." Logan lit up a Spanish cheroot.

---

Meanwhile in the realm Ron walked with the 'woman'.

"Uh… what should I call you?"

"I am the Handmaid… I am composed of all that can and cannot exist… here is your first test."

Ron looked around and saw a glow to his right in the distance…

He looked at the Handmaid…

"Go!" she said.

He 'walked' over to the glow and found it emanated from a White Dragon.

'Oooh… Awesome statue… I think I'll touch it… it's warm… alive?'

Ron looked up and saw the Dragon was awake AND enraged!

"FOOL, YOU DARE TO AWAKEN ME? DIE!"

"Hey man! Sorry I just y'know… AAAAAA!" went Ron as he was CONSUMED by White Flame from the Dragon's Maw.

---

Ben Grimm, Col. Carol Danvers, and the EWC walked into Sheila's room to find Kim and Sheila were sitting in chairs and glowing.

"Ok they're alive…" Col. Danvers said. "Get Xavier down here STAT!" she barked to the EWC.

"Yes Ma'am!" said a terrified EWC.

"?" she thought.

"Carol… go look in the Mirror."

She did so… "!" 'I'm glowing too?' As were Esther Stoppable and Anne Possible.

---

A heap of ashes lay where Ron had stood…

"…"

"…"

" "

A spark appeared… a hand rose from the ashes… then an arm which bent, reached down and pulled an amused Ron Stoppable from the ashes.

"Dude ya GOTTA do better than that to get the Ronman down… folks are depending on me back home."

The Handmaid appeared.

"You have passed the 1st Test."

"Cool… can we go now? I've gotta get back home to help my friends."

Handmaid STARE.

"Ok… just askin'… What's next?"

---

"So what's going on Chuck?" Ben asked Charles Xavier.

"From what I can scan telepathically… they're fine… they're witnessing a test… something that requires their strength to help Ron see it through."

"So why am I glowing?" Col. Danvers asked.

"The 'fallout' as it were is causing your powers as Binary to emerge on a low level… the odd thing is that it appears to only affect women that Ron respects… or loves."

"Heh!" Ben snickered.

"Don't EVEN!" Col. Danvers said.

"Just kiddin'… so what's happenin' to Ron?"

"He's being tested… if he passes he'll be fine."

"And if he doesn't?" Col. Danvers asked.

"He'll die."

---

Ron and the Handmaid went further…

Until they stood beneath the Phoenix, the Handmaid grabbed Ron's hand…

"Ok, what's the next Teeesssttt…" he cried as she threw him into the Phoenix' Heart…

To be CLEANSED AND CONSUMED by the Phoenix' heart.

"…"

"…"

"!"

'You're lonely! It's ok… If it helps I love you… like you even.' Ron thought and was released.

He drifted down…

And stood next to The Handmaid…

She took his hand… ! … Like Kim AND Sheila would!

'Coolio! Somehow they're here… inside her!'

"You have passed the 2nd Test."

"Coolio! Uh any more?"

"Yes… one more."

"Ok."

---

Logan sat in a chair and looked at the Light…

"So… am I on Guard duty or somethin'?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Y'know I aint a saint… why spare me… y'know…"

"Your heart is true. Beneath the scars you willingly bear and the mistakes you've made you are still a GOOD man."

"oh."

---

Ron and the Handmaid appeared under an object that looked like a 'tree'.

"So what's this?" he asked.

"This is called Indra's Net, Yggdrasil, or the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil on your world. Are you ready?"

"Sure." Ron was tossed up into the Tree…

And SAW…

EXPERIENCED…

WAS…

"I KNOW what it's like to be KIM… SHEILA… MOM… DAD… A PROTON… EVERYTHING IN ALL BRANCHES OF THE MULTIVERSE… there's a Ron Stoppable that's a Galactic Ruler in one verse… another where I'm a doctor… I see them ALL… and the universes that don't have a Ron in them… the future AND the past are one here…"

And was Tempted.

"I can change things… in my world… ALL WORLDS!"

"…"

"…"

"no."

Ron floated down and stood beside the Handmaid.

She took his hand…

"You may stay here if you wish, or return."

"They need me…" Ron thought of Kim, Sheila, and his family all of the people that helped an awkward boy turn into a Man because they LOVED him.

A flash of light tore through the Realm and Kim and Sheila stood there next to the Handmaid.

"He has passed the Test and proven worthy." said The Essence.

They 'ran' over to Ron and hugged him.

"No!" Doom cried as he appeared before them.

"You wish to Battle for the right?"

"Yes!"

"Very well… Do you accept his challenge?"

"Yes I d…" Ron started to say.

"WE do." Kim and Sheila chorused in.

"Begin. You may transform into your TRUE selves." The Handmaid said.

Ron transformed into a modernized Hanuman…

Kim turned into Palden Lhamo, The Red Haired, Blue skinned Tibetan Warrior Goddess of Compassion and Guardian of the Law.

Shego turned into Green Tara the Goddess of Compassion.

'Nice Racks!' Ron thought as he Looked at Kim and Sheila's true essence.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Uh… Just Admiring the view… you girls look GREAT in blue and green!" 'Yowza! Big, Big…'

---

Castle Doom…

Logan finished his cheroot.

"Be ready. Doom has challenged Ron. He'll try to destroy his body here." The Light vanished.

"?" 'What's that?'

"Whoosh!" a door opened and…

Doombots started to file down the hall towards their position.

'Hurry Ron!'

"'Bout time I got a chance ta workout… a guy can only sit still fer so long."

Wolverine popped his claws.

"Let's Dance!"

---

Pegasus…

"What's happening now Charles?" Carol asked.

"Doom has issued a challenge to claim Ron's powers for his own."

"Doom? What's he doin' there… bastard!" Ben roared.

---

"Guys we can't fight him here." Ron said.

"Why?" they chorused.

"My gut's telling me we CAN'T OK!"

"Hon… it's ok… what should we do?" asked Kim.

"We'll Defend ourselves with the Power of Imagination!"

"!"

---

Castle Doom…

Wolverine was having the TIME of his life… ripping Doombots to shreds.

However…

He WAS starting to tire…

'What's takin' so long?'

---

Doom unleashed several bolts at Team Possible in an attempt to strike them down.

Ron grabbed the girl's hands and vanished…

Only to reappear behind him!

'Let's see if this works… it does in the comics… 'Kim, Shego!''

"Ron?" Kim.

'Shh! Just relax and think… I think it's telepathy… 'cause we love each other… we need to split up and take him on.'

'How?' Shego.

'We need to set it up where he goes TOO far.'

'Ok.' Kim.

'It's a Kar… uh…'

'Karma?' Shego.

'Yeah!'

'Gut thing?' the girls asked.

'Yeah.'

'Works for me.' Shego.

"Hey Doom," Shego said as they split up, "I heard you're so scarred that the most hardened whore gags at the sight of ya."

"ARRRGHH! YOU DARE TO MOCK DOOM?" he cried as he threw several more bolts.

"I heard her fine Kim, how about you?"

"Oh yeah."

They winked out and reappeared in new 'positions'.

"Hey buddy," Shego replied, "Drakken told me YOU stole HIS plans for the Bebe robots to improve your own designs."

"YOU DARE…"

Shego sauntered over to Doom…

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Kim and Ron chorused.

'Relax… I've got it!'

"Course I also heard that when your 'accident' happened that your face wasn't the ONLY thing mangled…"

"…" DOOM GLARE!

"It must be hell to go through life without ANYONE wanting to touch you or get to know the man inside. See I saw that as bad as Sabertooth had been that he was a Man. You called Ron a stripling but he'll ALWAYS be taller than you are in the Manliness department. He's taught ME so MUCH about what it takes to be a woman just by loving me FLAWS and all. That's what being a man is all about, NOT 'I'm Gonna Take Over The World!' You're SO conceited."

"…"

Shego got in Doom's arm range…

"Oh Yeah. You're ugly too." She carped at him as she turned, wiggled her ass and started to walk away from him.

"DI…" Doom was seized and held in a pillar of light!

"ENOUGH! THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN MET AND BESTED! Team Possible is free to go."

"Uh God?" Ron stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"Would you cure Shego please?"

"She has to EARN it."

"Oh…"

"Can I ask Doom a question? It's for Shego…"

"Yes."

"What's the Cure?"

"The cure is simple… an energy surge… but she'll never do it… Drakken has my notes…" Doom replied.

Kim and Ron vanished…

---

Castle Doom…

Doom's body vanished, and Ron woke to see Logan was trashing Doombots.

"'Bout time you woke up!"

"Need a hand?" Ron said as he used his Bo to rip through the remaining Doombots.

"Where's Doom? His Body vanished when you returned."

"I think I know who has him…" Ron said as he used the 'Iron Step' on the remaining Doombots that were twitching.

"And?"

"Don't ask."

---

The Realm…

Hanuman and Shiva appeared before Doom and Shego, and spoke to Doom.

"You are the God's Whetstone Doom. Your purpose was to sharpen heroes for what lies ahead… among other things…" said Hanuman.

"You were to be a hero, yet chose to be a villain. Come with me." Shiva said and vanished with Doom.

The Essence spoke to Shego while Hanuman watched.

"You have a choice to make. You may stay here or leave."

"I want to go back."

"WHY?" Sheila cringed.

"I… love him… and I NEED… no WANT to atone for what I've done."

"So be it… Daughter… I will reward your sacrifice… with a boon."

"?"

And she was gone…

---

Pegasus…

A FLASH of light erupted from Kim and Sheila as they returned from the Realm.

Sheila collapsed forward into Ben's arms.

"How are you guys?" Ben asked as he helped Sheila sit up.

"Uh, ok I guess." Kim said.

Carol slapped the emergency call over Sheila's bed.

Charles went ahead to set up the lab.

"I need medics here STAT. Tell Drs Possible and Richards to meet Xavier at the lab, full test series yesterday!"

"Man I've GOTTA get that Dom recipe from Ron." Sheila quipped as Ben placed her back in bed.

---

6-25-2004  
Latveria  
Castle Doom  
The Landing Pad  
1020 hrs

Ron and Logan called Pegasus.

"How are ya doin' Ron." Ben asked.

"We're ok sir… uh how are the girls?"

"Kim's fine… uh Sheila… well…"

"What's wrong? She's alive isn't she?"

"Yeah… the poison's inert…" 'Whew!'

"But…"

"what?"

"She lost her powers. Her genes shut down."

"no."

"C'mon home Kid… we nee…"

"NO!" Ron slapped off the feed.

"It's your call Major. They'll probably mark us as rogue or AWOL. Whatcha wanna do?" Logan said.

"We go to Madripoor. Time to send a Message!"

End Part II


	4. Interlude

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Interlude

6-25-2004  
Latveria  
Castle Doom  
The Landing Pad  
1815 hrs

A SHIELD Strike Team sifted through what was left of Logan's Xbird on Castle Doom's Landing Pad.

"Condor 1 this is Cerebus leader… We're on scene… The place is trashed… We found a plane… it's totaled… we got a DNA match for Major Stoppable and Col. Howlett… no survivors Sir."

"Are you sure?" Col. Dugan replied.

"Yes Sir. The area's clean… Castle Doom's been gutted Sir… everything's burned to a crisp."

"Ok Soldier. Stay on station. We're sending a team to retrieve any tech Doom left behind. Dugan out."

Dum Dum Dugan went into the Ready Room and activated an UltraSec link.

"Whatcha got Dum Dum?" Col. Nicholas J. Fury aka 'The Specialist' said over the link.

"It LOOKS like they're dead Nick, like someone attacked 'em."

'Good work guys, this'll make it easier to get the job done. Godspeed.'

"…"

"Nick?"

"Dum Dum… I want you to post a bulletin through the Intel Committee statin' that they're possibly MIA, but likely KIA."

"Ok. Mask their scent?"

"Yeah… I'll take care of it on this end… Fury out."

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

"Herr Smith… we've received reports that The Rook is dead!" a lackey reported.

"How?"

"Our informants at the UN say that it occurred during a battle with Doom. DNA evidence was collected."

"…"

"Go to Red Alert status."

"Sir?"

"We must prepare for war… they are still ALIVE!"

"Yes Sir."

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Conference Room  
1822 hrs

The Specialist stood at a podium before Kim, Sheila, the Drs Possible, Imi and Esther Stoppable, Mr. Barkin, Crown Prince William III of Monaco, and Bonnie Rockwaller.

"It is my sad duty to inform you…"

"NO!" Kim cried and wept while Sheila held her.

"that Major Ronald Stoppable and Colonel James Howlett are missing…"

'Vaya con Dios… Mi Hermano…' thought Mr. Barkin.

"and presumed dead…"

Esther and Anne Looked at each other and wept over the loss of an honored son…

"Evidence was found that indicates…"

James and Imi silently wept over the loss of a son and friend…

"they were cut down at…"

Crown Prince William III of Monaco mourned the loss of a friend and Brother in Arms…

"Castle Doom while preparing to complete their mission…"

'It's NOT Fair!' Bonnie Rockwaller wept over the stupidity of Ron dying in his prime…

"to help Major Stoppable's teammate…" The Specialist removed a folded Flag from the podium, and walked over to Kim and Sheila.

"Sheila Goble."

He knelt down and bumped his head with Sheila's as he put the flag in her lap.

"Ow!" they chorused.

The Specialist rocked back on his heels LOOKED at Sheila, placed his left palm over his left eye, and winked his right while rubbing the left side of his face.

'Nick! Here in disguise?'

"Thank you." Sheila said. '?'

"You're welcome… The President sends his condolences. Ms. Possible… I'm sorry for your loss."

Ben Grimm walked in.

"Sorry ta interrupt folks but Col. Danvers needs to see The Specialist, Agent Goble, and Capt. Possible."

Kim looked at her Mom.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Kimmie… just be careful…" she wept.

"Kim!" James Possible cried.

"Yeah Dad."

"Find out who did this and **Make Them Pay**!"

"Yes Sir."

---

6-25-2004  
Latveria  
Castle Doom  
The Landing Pad  
0940 hrs

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok…"

"SLICE! OW… HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"

"Toldya… here have a shot of Cognac… dulls the pain."

Ron downed the liquor…

"Cough… didja have to cut SO deep?"

"Hey YOU said that this Power of yours would heal your wound… I cut a small furrow inta yer left arm… YOU told me ta do it…" Logan said as he milked blood from Ron's arm into a pan.

"LOOK!" Ron cried.

An eldritch golden glow erupted from Ron's left forearm and sealed the wound shut.

"Ok… I'm impressed… now my turn… SLICE… urrr…" Logan sliced his brachial artery bled into the pan a bit and sprayed the cockpit with their blood.

Ron watched as Logan's wound sealed shut.

"Wow! So that's how it works!"

"Yeah… stings though… Ok… I'll set some charges and we'll scramble out through the rear belly hatch… I know they'll have a bird watchin' this place… We'll use my teleport remote to get us to base 1st, then Madripoor… after that it's my show… when we get there ya HAVE to call me Patch only got it?"

"Yeah."

"Y'know if we pull this off and complete the mission… THEY'RE gonna KILL ya." Logan said as he set the thermite charges.

"Yeah… but it's worth it… I can't go back… I made a promise… and I intend to KEEP IT."

"Ok. Let's Go!"

---

6-25-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
1035 hrs

'Patch' and a dark haired Ron Stoppable roved the Lowtown docks.

"So… what are we doing Patch?"

"Getting' the lay O' the land… it's been a while…" Logan said as the trawled up and down the waterfront. "Hold on… we're here."

They had stopped in front of a bar called Jin Gang or 'Buddha's Attendant' in Hakka.

"When we go inside… just relax at the bar… here's some Cubans." Logan said.

"Ok."

They went inside the bar and split up. Ron went over to the bar and Logan made his way to the curtained rear of the bar and spoke to a bodyguard there.

"Is Jin Gang in?" Logan said.

"Who's asking?" the bodyguard replied.

"His brother… Patch."

"Uh YES SIR, go right inside!"

"Thanks."

---

While Logan talked to Jin Gang, Ron sat at the bar puffing a Cuban.

A scarred swarthy man sidled up to the bar…

"Why are you hangin' wit' someone like that?" he said. 'I'm gon' roll this American an' slit his throat!'

"Patch? Oh… he's my conscience. Why?"

"!"

"Uhhh… No reason." 'If THAT'S his conscience… I'ma gon leave him alone.'

The man scuttled off.

Ron ordered what passed for beer and waited…

Until he was bumped into by someone and heard…

"Pardon Me!" in a Highborn English accent.

"!" 'No… not here…'

Ron spun around and looked into the startled face of Lord Montgomery Fiske… aka Monkey Fist!

End Interlude.


	5. Part III

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part III

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
C3I Bridge  
The Ready Room  
1827 hrs

Ben Grimm, The Specialist, Col. Danvers, Wade Load; a distraught Sheila Goble and Kim Possible walked into the Ready Room.

"I'm glad you could make it agents. Please take a seat." Col. Danvers said with a smile.

'What the HELL'S WRONG WITH HER? RON COULD BE DEAD AND SHE'S SMILING!' Kim thought.

"Before we go any further I will remind you that everything said here is Classified to the level of Canoe and if repeated outside these walls before this op is completed will be considered an act of Treason punishable by Death." Col. Danvers said.

"…" 'BITCH!'

"Have you got it?" The Col. said as she turned to Wade.

"Yes Ma'am… the signal's loud and clear…" Wade.

"Are you SURE the enemy CAN'T trace the signal?" she asked.

'?' Kim and Sheila.

"Yes Ma'am. I created a biochip based technology that uses quantum linking to transmit data… the enemy CAN'T trace it." Wade replied.

"Good."

"Pardon me Ma'am…" The Specialist said.

"Yes?"

"I'm under orders to deliver a verbal message to Mr. Load… from The Director." he said as he unstrapped his sidearm.

'What the HELL is he DOING?' Kim seethed.

"Go ahead."

"Capt. Possible in my capacity as The Director's Personal Agent I'm ordering you to Stand Down… that's an **ORDER**!" he said as he pulled out his sidearm.

The emotional temperature in the room dropped WAY below Absolute Zero.

"Yes Sir." 'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?'

Sheila smirked.

"The Director wants you to understand something RIGHT NOW son. If you try to hack the datacore again I have orders to tap you between the eyes. Understand?" he said as he pointed the flechette pistol at Wade's head.

"…"

"CLICK… Safety's off Kid."

"…" 'SHIT! He's gonna DO IT!'

"…"

"yes sir…" Wade said.

"WADE!" Kim yelled.

"Sorry Kim… I… uh…"

"Mr. Load was caught by The Director snooping around the personnel files… as he tried to gain access to one in particular…"

Kim GLARE. 'What the HELL…'

"The Director's."

Sheila Cheshire.

"The ONLY reason I haven't shot ya is 'cause you're a good friend of Capt. Possible's."

"…"

"The Director DOES have a proposition for ya… if you're interested."

"Sir?" 'I'll NEVER do this again to SHIELD's system's… I SWEAR!'

"We need your skills to hack what's left of the HYDRA datanet and try to find out who's causin' these problems for us… If ya CAN do it… we'll forget about this incident."

"YES SIR!"

"Don't feel bad Junior, he's rolled over my toes too." Sheila said to Wade.

"Now that's out of the way, tell us what you've discovered Wade."

"Uhh Yes Ma'am, the Rook's chip is in Madripoor. It was in the Lowtown area around Legayen Bay at 1035 hrs today and has been moving around that area since … I used the chip to Ping the area and picked up an Adamantium signature… close to him… but I don't know who it is."

"That's Col. Howlett… he's got some 'bone implants' from a 'war' wound." Sheila said.

"Oh. Well I've received reports from friends in the area that a guy named Patch and a guy called The Kid… that claims to be Zorpox' 'evil brother' are running around there… that's our guys I'm thinking."

"Good." Danvers.

"Wait…" Emerald Fury, "You KNEW Ron was alive… and DIDN'T TELL US… **WHY?**"

"The way we figure it, the guys have decided to take the fight to the enemy by faking their death… The Director decided to file the reports of their being MIA/KIA so they won't be hunted as rogues AND it'll give us a chance to find out who's leaking intel to HYDRA."

"yes Ma'am… sorry." Emerald Apology.

"Kid… I know this is new to ya but ya gotta trust us… the fate of the World IS at stake here… ya GOTTA put yer personal feelin's aside… 'til the mission's over." Ben said as he placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Yes Sir."

Sheila squeezed her hand under the table.

"Ma'am, I asked several of the Avenger's to provide security support since we know there's a contract on Agent Goble… Have you heard when they'll get here?"

Col. Danvers, Wade, Ben, and The Specialist looked up as two persons entered the room through the door behind Kim and Sheila.

"Sorry we're late," Iron Man said, "We had to stop by Stark International to collect a package for Agent Goble courtesy of Mr. Stark."

"So what'd we miss?" asked Captain America.

"!" Kim. 'Wow… in the flesh… CAP!'

---

6-25-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
1038 hrs

"YOU! HERE!" cried Monkey Fist.

Ron took a slow drag off his cigar butt and blew smoke into Fist's face.

"Sorry, you've got me mixed up with someone else… name's The Kid… Zorpox' Evil Brother… we're twins…"

"…"

"…"

""

'ZORPOX' TWIN BROTHER! **HERE?**' Thought the patrons in the bar before they dove through any exit they could find.

"You fool… AGGHHH!" went Fist as Ron spat the butt into his hand and SHOVED it into Fist's left eye.

"BAM!" Ron slugged Fist's jaw and knocked him into several tables.

"That's what you get for disturbin' me durin' my cigar time… Now I'm going to show ya how I feel about ya period." 'I'm gonna have some fun with this!'

---

"It's good to see you Patch… how may I help?" Jin Gang asked.

"I'm lookin' for HER."

"You mean your ex."

"Yeah."

"She fell in with a REALLY BAD crowd… they thought about approaching me… but they soon learned the error of their ways. They'll be back however since I'm a threat to their plans because I can't be bought OR corrupted."

"…"

"CRASH!"

"Sorry about this… I'll be right back."

"Not a problem. I was looking forward to meeting your new partner."

"…"

---

"You're nothing more than a shadow Stoppable. You were lucky Pretender; the new powers you have are NO match for my skills." Fist said as he faced off against Ron.

"You're right Fist… I WAS a Pretender… I fooled myself into believing your BS SO much that I THOUGHT and PRETENDED I was helpless… that ends **TODAY**!"

'_When you fight the Monkey you must cut him off.'_ Shang had told Ron during their sessions.

'_The animal that does this best is the Dragon. The monkey tries to make his prey laugh… once the prey's guard goes down he pounces and bites them in the ass!'_ Ron thought as he squared off against Fist.

Fist leaped forward and attacked with Walk On His Hands and kicked with his left foot.

Ron went into Green Dragon Turns Its Head and smacked Fist's incoming foot away from his head, and kicked him in the bowels with Green Dragon Stretches Its Claws.

"Oooff!" Fist grunted. 'How?'

"Problem Monty old chap?" Ron coolly said in a mockery of Fist's accent as he settled back into Green Dragon Turns Its Head. 'Just relax like Shang said… and let him come to me.'

'_In soft boxing, we view the attacker as being out of control… or insane. Our duty is to prevent him from hurting us or others by giving Them the appropriate gift to make them sit down.'_

"You were lucky… your skills are NO match for mine!" Fist roared as he charged Ron and led with Monkey Spins Sideways In Air and tried to hit him with The Nimble Monkey Castwheels…

And was caught by Ron as he walked the Circle, grabbed Fist with Lion Rolls The Ball, and slammed him into the floor shoulders first.

Fist tumbled and rolled up into Look Around With An Armful of Peaches and lunged at Ron with a right Monkey Claw.

Ron stepped around the lunge and captured his right arm with Phoenix Spreads Its Wings, leaped up into his trunk and kicked/stepped down into Fist's pelvis while he flipped his arms over Fist's right elbow causing it to… separate.

"CRACK! UNNNGh!"

Ron backflipped away and caught Monty in the jaw with his feet.

"Ya like that? I call that 'twist' at the end that got your elbow and pelvis, Green Dragon Masticates Its Prey." Ron said as he walked the Dragon's Circle.

'This ends today… I'll have to use the Adamantium Kris I bought to end the boy's life… then the Mystical Monkey Power will be MINE!' Fist thought as he drew the dagger from his wrist sheath.

"Dude… whatever you're thinking of doing… don't." Ron said.

"Today you DIE Ron Stoppable and the Mark shall be mine!"

"Beside you dude!"

"HA! You expect me to fall for that old tri…"

"BAM!" An internally mailed fist slammed into Fist's jaw hard enough to drop him like a sack of wet cement and shook every bone in his body.

"I can't leave ya alone for 5 minutes without some crap startin' can I?" Logan said.

"What… I didn't!"

"C'mon… Let me do the talkin'." 'The Kid did ok!'

"ok." 'Yes! Wait 'til I tell the girls about this! Thanks Shang.'

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
C3I Bridge  
The Ready Room  
1845 hrs

"We need to recap the original purpose for this base, the design upgrades, and why we moved it." Col Danvers said as she activated the table's holodisplay.

"Firstly, Pegasus was created by the President to study alternative sources of energy and how certain beings manifest their powers."

"Secondly people, Pegasus is a fusion of the Vault/Raft/Lang Memorial Penitentiary aka The Anthill containment philosophies, technologies, and procedures. We've redesigned the base and it's infrastructure to accommodate these needs."

"We use Dr. Pym's shrinking technologies on those prisoners that are susceptible to them and either place them in an Adamantium microcell or in stasis. The other inmates are placed in storage using stasis cages or special containment options. The Juggernaut for example was placed in a dimension that saps his powers by Dr. Strange since nothing else worked to our or the Juggernaut's satisfaction."

"?" Kim.

"To safely house the supervillains we've captured required moving Pegasus to a remote location. After surveying several locations it was decided by the powers that be to house the base in the largest Hulkbuster Base in the Southwest. The Ironic thing about this site is that the Leader, and then the Hulk used it as their lair during the early '90s."

Kim raised her hand.

"Go ahead Captain." Col. Danvers said.

"Uhhh… pardon me Ma'am… was the site thoroughly checked for traps? I understand the Leader was notorious for protecting his bases." Kim asked.

"Yes it was cleared… by the Fantastic Four… SHIELD shortly came in later and vetted the site to their own satisfaction."

"Oh."

"The problem we have now people is that there **IS** a mole in the base… Wade picked up a transmission in a new HYDRA cipher that we've only partially cracked. The attempt WILL BE MADE TODAY. We don't know when or how, so stay sharp people!" The Specialist said.

"Capt. Possible!" he barked.

"SIR!"

"We're leaving **ALL** security arrangements in your hands… we figure the less we know the better. That should give us the edge we need."

"Yes Sir!"

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Armory  
1915 hrs

Kim, Sheila, Cap, and Iron Man entered the Armory, walked over to Rabbi Katz and Rufus and watched them calibrate… a piece of equipment that rested inside a coffin sized armored crate.

"?" Sheila and Kim thought as they watched.

"Ok… I'll bite…" Sheila asked Iron Man, "What is it?"

"Mr. Stark thought you'd like this 'little' item. Since you lost your powers but still retain your ninja skills he dreamed up this item for you. It's his way of saying thanks… for being there and listening when he needed help with his 'problem'… Are you guys ready?"

"?" Kim thought.

"Uh huh." Rufus.

"Ready." Rabbi K.

They stepped back from the crate as it popped open to reveal a suit of lightweight armor in green and black motif just like Sheila's Shego suit.

"The armor is powered by a reactor that uses a Go meteor crystal as the fuel element. It's designed to move freely so you can use your fighting skills, this part of the design was accomplished by using nanotech based Stark Flowmetal™ technology."

"WOW!" Sheila.

"Mr. Stark adapted his repulsor technology so it fires plasma bolts and pulsars just like you did before…"

Sheila got a Gleam in her eye.

"Can I try it on?"

"Of course, just step forward, the armor will do the rest."

Sheila stepped forward and let the armor flow onto her body while Iron Man continued to brief her.

"The armor has sensors that will adjust the fit with a mere thought… there's a force field unit built into the suit, and the cowl will adjust so you can sample the whole EM and sonic range. Mr. Stark built stealth features and bootjets into the suit so you can fly into areas undetected. An onboard AI will aid you in missions and will help you get out of scrapes by working with your capabilities. The comlink is full suite. The suit has a crush depth of 5 Km and is spaceworthy. The life system's range is 4 hours maximum. At full power you should be able to work at Class 100 tonnage for three minutes before shutdown. Normal mode is at Class 80."

"I Like!" 'Wait till Ron sees this!'

"Oh! One more thing, the suit's Flowmetal will allow you to experiment with several design styles and color schemes. You can also turn the cowl into a mask that operates separate from the armor and it has a FULL lifetime warranty."

"Spankin'!" Kim said, "How's it feel?"

"Like one of Henri's creations… Say… Stark didn't talk to him did he?"

"Uhhh… yeah… he needed to get your measurements." Iron Man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks guys… for the adjustments."

"S'ok." Rufus chirped.

"It's the least I could do for someone that's helped Ronald grow. It's nice to see I haven't lost my electrical engineering skills yet." Rabbi K replied.

"Iron Man and I decided we'd help you learn how to use the suit while Kim finishes setting up the trap with the other Avenger that came with us." Cap said.

"Sweet!"

"Oh yeah Sheila… I forgot to tell you guys that a new SHIELD recruit volunteered to work with you on combat tactics just in case we run into something gorchy." Kim said.

"Works for me! Who is it?" Shego said.

"Me." said Sergeant Major Cleotus Dobbs as he waked in wearing Guardsman Heavy Armor.

"Oh No." 'Oh Please NO!'

End Part III

(C3I stands for Command, Communications, Counter Intelligence, and Intelligence.)


	6. Part IV

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part IV

6-26-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
1150 hrs

Logan and Jin Gang were talking to each other while Ron pondered Doom's riddle as he looked at Kim and Sheila's pictures in her locket…

"The cure is simple… an energy surge… but she'll never do it… Drakken has my notes…" 'What does it mean? Energy surge… energy surge… !'

'Let's see if this works… gotta feel like I did when… … … Sheila!' Ron slid into The Realm.

Sheila appeared soon thereafter…

"…" '!' 'Ron?' Sheila. 'Are you guys ok? We miss you!'

'Yeah… I figured I'd try to talk to you like this… guess its permanent… do you know what this means? "The cure is simple… an energy surge… but she'll never do it…"'

"…" 'Yeah.' Sheila.

'And?' Ron. 'She's shielding her thoughts… Why?'

'He's right Hon I WON'T do it… I don't NEED to… Stark designed a suit of armor for me that duplicates my powers and then some… Look!' she showed him the suit and its capabilities.

'!'

'I know you mean well… but maybe it's best if I just let it lay… most of the time I had those powers I misused them…'

'…'

'I promised myself that I'd help you no matter what… and I intend to keep it… Drakken's gonna pay for what he did to you… this is what I see when I look at you…' Ron showed her the Emerald Huntress of his dreams.

'THAT'S what you see… in ME?'

'Yeah. You can't lie to me… I KNOW you miss having your powers… and I WON'T stop until you get them back… Besides we need to get that poison out of you inert or not… It could do something WORSE to you down the road… Besides…'

'Yes?'

'I LOVE YOU AND I WON'T FAIL YOU OR KIM… **EVER**… don't give up… 'cause… **I WON'T!**'

'…'

'Ok… I've gotta get back to work here… a friend of yours is trying to kick me into shape…

'Friend… Who?'

'Tell ya later… LOVE YA HON… ALWAYS!'

'Love you too… ALWAYS. Tell Kim we're ok.'

'I will.'

"…"

"So what's it like working with my brother Patch." Jin Gang asked

"Uh… it's pretty cool… he's like KP but more relaxed… I like how he's got nothin' to prove… It's pretty cool seeing that the stories The Director told me about him are true."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… he's a true hero… Honorable… Looks out for his friends… stuff like that."

Jin Gang smiled at Patch.

"What're YOU smilin' at… quit it or I'll wipe that smirk off yer face."

"…"

"Uh, how did you two meet Sir?"

"He saved me when I needed help dealing with my 'abilities' during the Vietnam War… helped me hide from the Weapon X program until I could fend for myself, and became my brother by doing so. Years later I helped him when he lost a friend close to him and fell… one of the Xmen… it worked out… eventually… we were mistaken about her death. We've been helping each other and folks that cross our path ever since that time in Vietnam."

"Oh. Uh… you're a mutant?" Ron said. 'Man am I lame or what? No Duh!'

Patch frowned.

"Yes. I'm immortal… among other things." 'He's a good man… the World needs him… we're blessed to have him with us… ESPECIALLY now… the hidden part of the Prophecy will be fulfilled!'

"Sorry Dude… just askin'."

"That's quite alright… the man you seek was in Madripoor but he fled to an island in the South China Sea that's a known haven for pirates. A friend of mine told me that the pirates fled the island… No one believed the stories they told about a blue skinned demon and a green demoness that shot fire from her hands."

'Drakken… and a Clone of Shego?' Ron and Patch thought.

"You'll find him at these coordinates." Jin said as he passed a map to Ron.

"Thanks, Bro." Patch said.

"No problem. Patch you need to talk to the Yellow Claw's niece to find out what the fortifications are… she's moody about your being here… but you should have no problem fighting her champion."

"Moody?" Ron asked.

"She's upset about somethin' I did…" Patch replied.

"Oh."

"You're welcome to use my lodgings upstairs to rest until you're ready. You should find everything you need there for your 'pest control' needs." Jin said as he slid an ekey across the table to Patch.

"Thank You Sir. If you EVER need…" Ron started to say.

"Think nothing of it… it's good to see Patch working with a hero such as yourself… Thank You for coming here… it was an honor and privilege to be of service…"

'HERO!' Ron thought.

Patch and Ron rose from the table and made their way to the rear of the bar.

"Oh, two more things Ron…" Jin said.

"Yes Sir?" 'How'd he know my name?' Ron thought as he looked the question at Patch who promptly shook his head.

"Shang says hello for one. The other thing is that you were RIGHT to tell your beloved that she deserves another chance at using her powers for the RIGHT reasons… don't worry it'll be fine… she'll realize how fortunate she is to have you…"

"Uh… thanks Sir." Ron Looked at Patch.

"He does this ALL the time… I've learned ya better listen or you'll get your ass hammered…"

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Practice Room  
1920 hrs

'That's weird… Ron just talked to me from The Realm… across TIME! Oh well… gotta get back to work or Opie's gonna kick my sorry ass.' Shego thought as Sgt. Maj. Dobbs tried to tag her with blasts from his Guardsman suit while they flew over the practice floor.

Cap and Iron Man looked on.

"Get It In Geah Shego… I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" he said as he flew at her full tilt using his bootjets.

'BASTARD! HE'S STILL MAD ABOUT THE NEUTRONALIZER INCIDENT!'

"Cap, Iron Man I think she needs MOTIVATIN'. Care to join in?"

"Sure." Cap said as he and Iron Man joined the fray.

"BAM, WHANGG!"

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' Shego thought as she was hit by Cap's shield and a bolt from Iron Man's chest beam and fell toward the floor.

"WHOOSH!" "Gotcha!" went Iron Man as he dove and caught her.

"Take 5." Dobbs said.

"I need to talk to you for a minute Son." Cap said.

'Crap!' Dobbs thought.

Iron Man checked Shego's suit while he talked to her.

"You know it's like dancing when you get the hang of it. Why aren't you using the suit?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm trying… it's just so different…" Shego said.

"You need to relax… and just let it work for you. The AI's designed to work with your brain's patterns… What was it like when you got the hang of using your powers?" Iron Man countered.

"Uh… Kinda like great sex…"

"…"

"Then you need to think of something or SOMEONE that you'd like to BE with. Besides you're NOT acting like the cocky woman that slapped a drunk awake while he was laying in the gutter, KEPT HIM FROM BEING RUN OVER IN SAID GUTTER, and helped him get back on the wagon 'so he wouldn't kill his FUCKING STUPID ASS OVER SOME DUMB BITCH BY DRINKING HIMSELF TO DEATH WHEN HE HAD LIFE BY THE BALLS!' and taught him how to respect himself again by showing him what matters!"

"YOU! OHMIGOD! YOU'RE…"

"Yes I am… I only tell folks that have PROVEN themselves to be good friends… this armor was designed with you in mind… I threw a lot of surprises into this baby… It's pretty tough, the coating's diamond hard… like you. Here's a hint, think of Ron and do your best…" Stark said as he stared into her eyes through their faceplates.

"ok."

While Stark was talking to Shego, Cap ran a few things by Dobbs.

"You're ticked at her… why?" Cap asked.

"Uh… well…" Dobbs fumbled.

"She's working hard to turn over a new leaf, give her a break."

"Sir, I…" 'Man I'm getting **chewed** by Cap…'

"What do you think of the Avengers son?"

"Sir?" 'What's this got to do with anything?'

"What do you think of the Avengers?"

"They're the greatest… **EVER**… Sir."

"Have you followed our history at all?"

"Uh yes sir." 'SHIT!'

"So you know our ranks have members that WERE criminals that went straight." Cap said as he LOOKED at Dobbs.

"yes sir." 'Crap!'

"You know I fought alongside the Swordsman… he betrayed us… left our ranks… helped us from time to time… and gave his life to save the universe, the woman he loved, and his teammates from Kang the Conqueror…"

"…"

"What do you think of Major Stoppable, Sgt. Major Dobbs?" Cap said as he changed the subject.

"He's a GREAT… uh MAN Sir! Why do you ask?" Dobbs replied. 'Huh?'

"Do you think he's honest?"

"Yes Sir."

"Brave?"

"Yes Sir."

"Courageous?"

"Yes Sir!" Dobbs said as he thought about Ron's courage during the Neutronalizer Affair.

"So's his uncle… Hawkeye… He was a petty thief… now he's one of the greatest heroes I've ever worked with… and a greater friend."

"!" 'Hawkeye's Ron's UNCLE?'

"Ron's a GREAT soldier, Dobbs. One Day he might become an Avenger because of one tiny thing."

"What's that Sir?" a puzzled Dobbs asked.

"As terrified as he is of fighting villains he's more afraid of something else." Cap said.

"Sir?"

"Failing his friends by not living up to his own standard… Being the best person he can in the face of adversity."

"I understand Sir."

"Good. Keep that item about Ron's uncle under your hat… I only entrust secrets like this to people that Iron Man and I feel will be future Avengers."

"**YES SIR!**" a shocked Sgt. Major Dobbs exclaimed.

"We're ready over here Iron Man." Cap said.

"So are we."

"Let's try this again shall we?" Captain America said.

---

Meanwhile in the Project Pegasus Physics lab…

Kim, the Drs Possible, and the other Avenger that was disguised as a crew cut Specialist were sifting through the SHIELD datacore to figure out who the assassin was before they struck.

"So you think it's someone that's already here?" James Possible asked his daughter.

"Yeah. It's the only thing that makes sense… it has to be someone that's either asked a LOT of, or ZERO questions about her condition… someone with enough skills to kill Shego outright under the worst conditions or the best that they could set up… Ron and Col. Howlett aren't here because they went… after Drakken, Sheila's powerless except for her Ninpo, I don't have any superpowers, and they're not afraid of Team Go. Which means…"

"We're looking for a person with a high clearance that has a HIGH index when it comes to bravado and gutsy tactics… someone that's tangled with a quite a few superpowered beings and is respected enough to walk the halls here without suspicion." Anne chimed.

"Yes."

"Plus they're connected to or are someone that fears Shego's powers because they would kill them outright if they fought her… someone that just returned in the past few days and will be leaving soon. That's why they're willing to make an attempt today." The Avenger said.

"Works for me." Kim quipped.

"So why are we using a terminal in the Physics Lab?" James asked.

"The Director and Wade figure if we run a 'diagnostic series' from this location that it'll just be looked at as a systems test and ignored by our assassin." Kim said.

"That's where I come in." the Avenger said as he opened a panel in his arm and plugged in. "My skills are such that I can sift through the data."

"…" Several seconds went by…

"I have it. We need to hurry! I've sent a copy of the records I've found to The Director and to your link. Shego needs to be hidden. I'll go to her room and get ready." He said.

"Kimmie…" Anne said.

"I will Mom… you and Dad need to put the Lab on lockdown." she said as she hugged them.

Kim and the Avenger left.

---

6-26-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
Jin Gang's  
Haven  
1230 hrs

Ron Stoppable was having a fevered dream about Kim AND Sheila dying until…

He woke up in The Realm and screamed…

'KIM!'

'WHAT? … Ron?' Kim replied as she saw them in The Realm.

'How?' she asked.

'It's a gift we got from The Essence… I think.' Ron replied. 'Kim… Doom said Sheila CAN get her powers back through an energy surge, he also said she wouldn't do it. I talked to her earlier today through the Realm and she **REFUSED** to do it… I think it has to do with Team Go… something happened that caused her to walk away from them… I think it has to do with Hego… he acted out with Patch…'

'Patch?' she asked.

'Logan… Col. Howlett… and he growled at me too…'

'I'll do what I can Hon… HEY! You talked to Sheila?'

'Yeah… She said she was in the middle of practice and told me she'd let you know I talked to her…'

'Yeah. She's crosstraining with Cleotus Dobbs… from the Brain Switch Sitch… he's a Sgt Major now with SHIELD…"

'Coolio!'

'…'

'Oh… Uh Kim…'

'Yeah Hon?'

'I LOVE YOU Kim… and I MISS YOU!' Ron 'hugged' Kim and began to SHARE with her!

Until…

'Hon I LOVE YOU TOO… but you need to KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!'

'Yes Ma'am.' Hound Dog's Eyes.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'stop it.'

'Stop What?'

'y'know… that thing you're doing with your… eyes.'

'Not until you KISS me.'

'RON!'

'A guy can only go so far without a kiss from the gal he loves… please?' Chocolate Hound Dog's Eyes.

'…' 'ok.'

Yin met Yang and went to the Preheavenly State of Being…

After they came down to 'Earth'…

'I've gotta go,' Kim said, 'We've found the assassin… we think. It's…' Kim 'sent' it to Ron.

'Are you SURE?'

'Yeah.'

'Go get 'em!'

'I will.'

'…' 'I LOVE YOU!' they chimed.

'Jinx you owe ME a soda!'

'AWWWW MAAAANNN… Booyah Denied.'

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Practice Room  
1930 hrs

An Armored Huntress laughed in delight as she Danced in the Heavens with the Gods and threw Thunderbolts at her 'foes'!

Sgt. Major Dobbs popped a Gatling micro cannon from his right shoulder and fired ablative rounds designed to penetrate her plasma shield at Shego, while Cap and Iron Man tried to bring her down using their own skills.

"Beep Beep Bedeep!" went the comlink inside Shego's armor.

"Time! Go ahead." Shego said as she caught Cap's shield, blocked Iron Man's assault with it, deflected Dobbs rounds with her shields, and took a break.

"Shego, we've found the assassin. The Trap's set get ready!" Kim.

"Copy."

"Ok guys. The Princess came through. We need to take our seats and enjoy the show."

---

Project Pegasus'  
Infirmary  
Sheila Goble's  
Room  
2000 hrs

A person walked into Sheila's room, looked at her sleeping form, raised a silenced pistol and shot her.

She was tapped twice in the heart.

The assassin moved over to her bed to make sure… reached for her pulse with his left hand… and had the hand grabbed and crushed before they were thrown across the room!

Lights came on and revealed the assassin was…

Fantomex.

End Part IV


	7. Part V

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part V

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus'  
Infirmary  
Sheila Goble's  
Room  
2000 hrs

Fantomex

A name that strikes terror in criminal mutants everywhere…

"When you try to kill someone you should come FULLY prepared." The Avenger said as he rose from the bed and slapped Fantomex across the room.

"…"

"Oh… a quiet one are we? You have nothing to say? Where's your friend E.V.A.?"

Still nothing.

"SMACK!" "I can do this all day…"

"How?" Fantomex replied.

"Your powers of 'misdirection' and telepathy don't work on me… I'm not an average human… and I wore a vest… though I don't need one… can't have stray rounds flying about an infirmary." the Avenger said as they kicked him in the ribs.

'I MUST escape… before the others find me… and free him from my control!' 'Fantomex' thought.

"What's weird is that you look and sound like him… but don't act or really move like him. Soooo… WHO ARE YOU?" the Avenger said.

'Fantomex' rose from the floor and squared off against the Avenger.

'Amazing!' the Avenger thought as they linked with Kim, 'Skuld.'

"Go ahead."

'It's him… but it isn't… he's being 'ridden'… What do you want to do?'

"Let him escape… we're in position."

"Copy."

"You're free to go."

"What!"

"The halls are clear… you're free to go." 'Not!'

Fantomex left the infirmary and ran through Pegasus' deserted halls to Hangar 2.

Which was clean! All of the craft had been moved.

The lights went out…

And flashed on to reveal…

Kim Possible, Shego, Iron Man, Captain America, Sgt. Major Dobbs, and The Avenger surrounding him!

Team Possible and The Avengers had Arrived!

"Oh, By The Way… If you're wondering…" The Avenger said as they morphed into their true form, "The name's Jocasta… nice to meet you."

"!" 'Fantomex' thought.

"Cap… may I?" Kim asked.

"Go Ahead."

"**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"**

The battle was joined.

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
C3I Bridge  
The Ready Room  
2005 hrs

Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Charles Xavier, William III, Major Steve Barkin, the Colonels Stoppable, and Team Go were gathered in the Ready Room in full kit, awaiting orders from Col. Danvers.

"Alright people, as Capt. Possible would say… Here's the sitch. HYDRA's got a backup plan to get their assassin out of here. It's OUR job to make sure that plan **DOESN'T** HAPPEN. So here's your orders:

Charles will stay here and use his talents

Team Go and Commander Grimm will watch the Prison complex

Dr. Richards and Maj. Barkin will watch the Power complex

The Cols Stoppable, Prince William, and I will rove the complex with the Guardsmen."

"I want Fantomex **ALIVE** people, Capt. Possible's agent stated that he's being 'ridden'. HYDRA **WILL** try to kill him if they can since he can tell us some of their secrets. Check your Links and GO."

---

In a Split Second…

Shego shielded Kim and her teammates with a plasma blast…

Fantomex pressed a stud on his belt, shot some rounds off at Kim's head, cartwheeled up the wall and flipped over the heroes' heads…

Cap Roared "SCATTER!" as Fantomex began to move, and ducked and rolled after him…

Jocasta gave chase while using her eyebeams, scanning him, and projecting her matrix into him to slow him down or possess him… and met RESISTANCE!

Iron Man ascended above them and cut him off with a blast from his repulsors…

"Are you ok… Kim?" Shego asked.

"Yeah." 'Just shook up. You?'

'Peachy. Iron Man and I'll even the odds a bit. Hang on.'

Shego flew after Fantomex and rammed into him.

"That's NOT Cool… Oh Yeah… We've got a Habitual Line Crosser here Boys and Girls… Here! Let me help ya with those nasty old guns of yours…" "RIPPP!" Shego tore his gun harness away, tossed it to Iron Man, and hit Fantomex' head SO HARD that his skull, ceramics and implants fractured. "Here ya go Shellhead… MELT 'EM!"

Iron Man did so.

Cap and Iron Man helped Shego bracket Fantomex and rained blows upon him.

Kim linked with Col. Danvers.

"Ma'am, we're gonna need the heavy hitters soon. It's just like you thought, he's got some kind of backup. Fantomex just activated a remote of some kind."

"Copy. Are you ok, need any reinforcements?"

"No… we're fine." 'Aside from getting shot at that is.'

"Copy, Binary out."

---

Meanwhile in the mesa's depths below the Pegasus levels…

"RRRRUUUMMMBLLLEEE!"

A quake was started by a monstrosity.

An abombination (NOT HIM.) shook itself awake and walked out of the DEEP caverns and made its way to the exterior of the mesa.

---

A C3I tech on the bridge of the station sent out an alert.

"ALL PERSONNEL THIS IS NOT A DRILL! A HOSTILE IS ENROUTE TO BREACH THE BASE! BATTLESTATIONS PEOPLE!"

"You heard the man people **Lock and Load!**" Major 'Bulldog' Barkin barked to the SHIELD techs on duty in the Power Room.

---

Meanwhile in the Physics Lab…

"Hmmm. I guess we'll have to wait this one out 'til Kimmie and her friends get this sorted. Reminds me of the times Slim and I had to sit with Dad in the base shelter while Mom fought the Serpent Society or some such. Ah, the good old days." James Possible said.

Anne Looked at her husband with a Gleam in her eye…

"Y'know Hon there are a few things that are different…"

"Oh?"

"MMMHMM."

"Uh… Like what?"

"I'll show you."

And she did.

---

The battle wasn't going well for 'Fantomex'…

He managed to throw a flashbang at Cap and tried to leap away from Shego, Iron Man, and Cap to no avail. Iron Man and Shego's visors polarized to blunt the flash and Cap rolled away from the device.

Shego snagged his leg as he leaped and used a variation of Monkey Grasps The Peach to grapple his leg and slam him into the deck.

Finally he was subdued. Iron Man and Shego placed him in custody after Shego broke his legs.

'Ms. Possible!'

'Ron?'

'No. This is Charles Xavier… I'm a telepath, but that's not important. Who's holding Fantomex now?' Xavier asked.

'Iron Man and Shego, Sir.' Kim replied.

'Good. Jocasta is right. I've been able to scan through his cracked psi shields and discovered Fantomex has been possessed by an entity called John Sublime, which is a bacterial consciousness…'

'Hold on Sir… Sheila!'

'Yeah? Kinda busy here… what's up?'

'Biowar protocols NOW! He's possessed by a sentient bacterial colony that's called John Sublime.'

'No problem… got it covered.' Shego thought while she told Iron Man the news, 'Now it makes sense… Sublime hates my plasma. Bastard tried to pull me into his Eugenics bullshit a couple of years ago. He took my way of saying NO personally.' Shego powered up her plasma and waited.

A bubbling green mass oozed out of Fantomex' eyes and hit the floor…

'GREEN! WHY IS IT ALWAYS GREEN?' Sheila and Kim echoed.

"PLOPPP!"

"HA! GOTCHA NOW BASTARD! FRY!" Shego threw a plasma volley at the villain.

The mass that was John Sublime rolled around the floor and avoided Shego's blasts.

"That means the survivin' members of The World are the source of our leaks in the Security Council." The Director said over the link. "I'll get someone on it… you guys better get ready 'cause that duty tech didn't lie, somethin' HUGE is climbin' the mesa towards yer position."

"Yes Sir." 'Great!' Kim. "I NEED MEDICS WITH A TRIPLE LUMEN MULTI SPECTRUM ANTIBIOTIC KIT HERE! STAT PEOPLE!" Kim Roared over the link.

"**Hold still ya LITTLE FUCK! POISON ME WILLYA! TRY TO KILL MY PODS… OH YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"** Shego screamed as she chased the blob around the hangar.

A gadget flew from Iron Man's belt and snared Sublime in a stasis field.

"What'd you do that for! I was having some **FUN** with the little shit!" Shego cried.

"The **MISSION?**"

"ok… sorry."

Jocasta picked up Fantomex and carried him over to the hall door as the medics came in with a stretcher. As she lay him down he came out of trance and placed something in her hand…

"… th… thanks… block… memory… recorded EVERYTHING I could… Sorry…" Fantomex lapsed back into trance.

---

A HUGE humanoid shaped monstrosity climbed the side of the mesa towards Hangar 2. Its goal was the destruction of Pegasus and everyone within.

---

"What is it, how big, and how far is it from the hangar?" Binary asked her duty techs as she and every person she could find ran towards said hangar.

"It's at least 20' tall Ma'am… It looks like a cross between a Sleeper, one of the Leader's droids, and Dr. Richards old android Awesome Andy." a tech said.

'I'm picking up thought patterns from it now Carol… its sole mission is the death of us all.' Charles said.

"MA'AM IT'S RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" the tech yelled.

---

Meanwhile at Hangar 2…

"BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"MA'AM IT'S RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!"

"Gee Ya Think?" Shego replied.

"Iron Man! Grab Sublime and…" Kim shouted.

"RIIPPP SQQQQUEEAALL UUUNNNRRRHH! BAM!" the hangar doors were rent as the gray skinned android broke through, entered the facility, and…

"FFZZZAK! SPLUTCH!" stepped on the stasis unit.

"Splutch! That's a **Bad Thing** isn't it?" Shego asked Iron Man.

"No." Kim replied, "It's worse, look!"

The android turned green, formed a mouth and visor, looked at Shego and said, "Eugenics is **NOT** bullshit!"

"Crap!" Shego.

"You HAD to make him mad… DIDN'T YA?" Kim.

End Part V


	8. Part VI

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Let's set the stage with the Awesome music that only Sting and The Police can provide…

If You Love Somebody Set Them Free Lyrics  
Artist(Band):Sting & Police

Free, free, set them free  
Free, free, set them free  
Free, free, set them free

If you need somebody  
Call my name  
If you want someone  
You can do the same  
If you want to keep something precious  
You got to lock it up and throw away the key  
If you want to hold onto your possession  
Don't even think about me

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

If it's a mirror you want  
Just look into my eyes  
Or a whipping boy  
Someone to despise  
Or a prisoner in the dark  
Tied up in chains you just can't see  
Or a beast in a gilded cage  
That's all some people ever want to be

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

You can't control an independent heart  
Can't tear the one you love apart  
Forever conditioned to believe that we can't live  
We can't live here and be happy with less  
So many riches  
So many souls  
With everything we see that we want to possess

If you need somebody  
Call my name  
If you want someone  
You can do the same  
If you want to keep something precious  
You got to lock it up and throw away the key  
You want to hold onto your possession  
Don't even think about me

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

Part VI

What Is A Hero?

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Hangar 2  
2015 hrs

"You HAD to make him mad… DIDN'T YA?" Kim asked Shego.

"Don't look at me, he started it 3 years ago with his Eugenics crap! He tried to make it sound **REAL** nice, but all he wanted me for was to be his **BREEDING MARE**!" 'He's just as bad as H… Never mind! What's the plan?' Shego asked.

"CLANG!" went Cap's shield as it hit the android's head and rebounded to his waiting hands.

"WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!" went Iron Man's and Jocasta's fists as they hit the droid wherever they could.

The Stoppables and William III bodyshot the droid with MHD cannon fire while the Guardsmen hit it with concussive blasts from their repulsors.

'We've got to knock him out of here… I've got an Idea!' Kim said.

'What?' Shego said as she flew around the hangar and tried to blast the droid.

"So you're still ticklish huh?" Shego said as she threw plasma blasts after the dodging droid.

"When this is done… I'll use you 'PERSONALLY' for my 'projects'!" Sublime exclaimed.

"**!"****"THAT'LL BE THE DAY, FIRE IN THE HOLE PEOPLE!"** Shego cried as she hit the droid with a pulsar.

The Avengers scattered as the pulsar hit.

"OOOGGGHHH!" the droid moaned.

'Damn! That should have burned him… What're we gonna do?' Shego thought to Kim.

'To quote Ron we're gonna 'Use The Power Of Imagination!''

'?'

"Skuld to all available troops, I need you to attack the John Sublime android… We MUST Hold The Line until our reinforcement gets here."

"COPY!" they roared as the Guardsmen, Binary, the Cols Stoppable, William III and Rufus in a cybertronic battlesuit joined Cap, Iron Man, Kim, Shego, and Jocasta in the hangar. The assembled warriors scattered and fired upon the android from various positions, and caught it off balance while Kim called Xavier.

The Guardsmen, Binary, Iron Man, Shego, and Rufus flew around the droid and hit it with a barrage of punches and blasts eventually forcing it back towards the hangar doors.

'Possible to Xavier.' Kim called during the barrage.

'Yes Ms. Possible.' Xavier replied.

'I need to speak to Dr Richards. Please and Thank You.'

'Of course.'

'Richards here. How may I help?'

'What's the android's powers, and how do we stop it?' Kim asked.

'The portion that's based on my work used my quantum solids research that's used to create our uniforms. The android scans a person and duplicates their powers by copying their molecular structure. An energy surge SHOULD destroy it.'

'I shut down the Andy version years ago by using a telepathic bolt.' Xavier said, 'This new one compensates for it by fusing Sleeper technology with elements from The Leader's androids.'

'…'

'The 1st thing on my list is to get it **OUT** of here gentlemen, then we can focus on destroying it…'

'How do you propose to do that Ms. Possible?' Xavier asked.

'It's Kim.'

'Very well Kim. How?'

'Uh… well… Professor… what do you know about Prisoner Omega 001's present mental state… I uhh heard that they wanted to… Do Their Time… for what happened when a child was killed on a mission. From what I understand they **DON'T** belong here.'

'That's true… your Idea's sound…'

'I say we should do it. Tell Col. Danvers to tell Ben to release them and he'll take care of the rest.' Richards replied.

"Skuld to Binary." Kim Linked.

"Go Ahead." Binary replied.

"I need authorization to release Prisoner Omega 001 so we can BOOT Sublime out of here and even our odds." Kim stated.

"Copy. Make it happen. Binary out."

'Ok Kim. Anything's Possible for a Possible… lets do this.' She mused as she ran towards Humanity's most unlikely hope.

---

6-27-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
The Boomslang  
0915 hrs

"So… What's this place again?" Ron asked Patch.

"This used to be my ex' place… 'til she lost it to my other ex… her namesake… in a 'game'. All of the heavies in the assassin guilds hang out here at one time or another. Just be quiet an' follow my lead." Logan said.

'Glad the girls made it… now it's our turn.' Ron thought.

Patch and Ron aka The Kid walked into The Boomslang, bellied up to the bar and waited.

"You have NERVES of steel to come in here." A woman said from behind them.

"Nerves no… Bones yes… but you already knew that." Patch said as he turned around to look at his ex.

"I know why you're here… It's a Fool's errand Patch… You can't save her or stop them by yourself." The Yellow Claw's niece known as Boomslang said.

"Since when has that EVER stopped me before… 'sides I brought help… This is The Kid… Zorpox' evil brother." Patch said as he nodded in Ron's direction.

"I heard he was VERY skilled, but that may not be enough. Come." and with that she led them to the back of the bar, through a secret passage to her underground lair.

"To find out what you need to know Patch, you must best my Champion in The Pit." She said.

"Ok."

"That would be me." said a voice from the shadows.

From out of the shadows walked… a dinged… Monkey Fist.

"After I finish you the Pretender's next."

"I doubt it Bub. I'm The Best There Is At What I Do, And It's Not Very Nice."

---

Ron, Boomslang, and the spectators watched as the two men walked into the arena and waited…

"Ding!"

Patch walked into the arena's center went into Shizen No Kamae and waited.

"So… you have some paltry Ninjitsu skills at best… Let me show you what a REAL master can do!"

Patch took a drag from his Cuban and waited.

Fist rushed forward and lunged with a right Leopard strike to the head.

Patch calmly stepped back and reached out with a Rock Bridge and hit the starpoint on Fist's right forearm.

"Unngh!" 'It feels like he hit me with a bar of steel!' Fist thought.

"Hurt?" Patch asked.

"No."

"Well let me know when you want to get serious an' I'll oblige ya." Patch said as he waited.

'I know this man… but from where?' Fist thought.

'This guy's scent's familiar… why?' Patch thought.

Fist rolled forward and struck at Patch's legs and groin with a flurry of kicks and strikes, but Patch cartwheeled back and cartwheeled forward, caught Fist on his right leg and COLLAPSED on it!

"OW!" Fist cried. 'I'll have to lure him in… and poison him!'

Patch flipped up into the air and tried to land his feet on Fist's chest, Fist rolled out of the way and lashed at Patch's leg with his poisoned Adamantium kris.

"URRR." Growled Patch as he felt the bite of the blade as it clove into his leg.

"Tink!" the blade sang as it hit Patch's Adamantium laced bones.

'That SCENT… I DO know it! This bastard worked for Shaw! Urrr… the blade's coated with the SAME poison he used on Miko!' Patch thought as he slumped over.

'Something BAD'S gonna happen!' Ron thought.

"It comes to me now…" Fist said, "You're the fellow that was going to marry the Lady Mariko… the poison that courses through your system is my parting gift to you… The dose you received is more than I ever gave her… Don't worry you'll see her soon… Fool." Fist gloated as he backed off and waited for Patch to die.

'Good ol' healin' factor… gotta keep him talkin'.' "Why?" Patch whispered.

"Why? It's quite simple really… you're a gaijin to some factions among the Royalty in Japan, the Emperor's 2nd cousin to be precise. I on the other hand am viewed as an equal. I was bored and wanted to see a lowly animal suffer… You fit the bill perfectly."

"…"

Patch waited until Fist walked over… reached out and feebly grabbed the sash at his waist…

"So you killed her for sport?" Patch hissed with head bent.

"In a manner of speaking… Yes." Fist replied with a smirk on his face.

"SNIKT!"

"UGGHGAGGLLE!" gargled Fist as Patch gored him with his claws.

Logan leaned in and whispered to a goggle eyed Monkey Fist…

"The Name's Wolverine of the Xmen ASSHOLE… and for what you an' your friend did to her I'm gonna set an example… startin' with disembowelin' ya with my bare hands… PUNK!"

Ron got to see what Logan meant when he said you take a person to a scary place when you fight them as a **MAN**…

Fist learned the price to be paid when you torture a man that's lost **EVERYTHING**…

Logan set a new standard for torture that day…

And **THEN** he beheaded him.

---

"Awright darlin', I'm finished playin' around. We need that data yesterday." Patch growled in Boomslang's office as Ron looked on.

"Fine. Here's the data you need. The place you're attacking is HYDRA's MAIN Biowar station, are you happy now?"

"Yeah… But I'll be happier still when we catch up to the blue asshole himself. I got a score ta settle with 'im." Patch rose and went to the door with Ron in tow.

Patch stopped at the door.

"Hey." He said over his shoulder to her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Thanks for finding him for me… I…"

"It's the least I could do. Dishonorable slugs like him need to be dealt with. If it helps… i liked her too." 'Be safe, Beloved…'

And on that note they left.

---

Earlier…

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Prison Complex  
Prisoner Omega 001's  
Cell  
2020 hrs

Captain Kim Possible of SHIELD and Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four stood before the access to Prisoner Omega 001's cell.

"Ready… Kim?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." She said.

'Here goes.' she thought.

Kim placed her hand on the access panel, waited for the cell to open and entered… a twisted zone of Spacetime…

'How… wait… I'll just relax… and think myself there.' She thought as she floated through the warped pocket dimension.

Kim saw an island of stability ahead of her. 'I guess this is as good a place as any to start looking.' She thought.

Kim passed through a 'membrane' and landed on what appeared to be a floating island… and suddenly stood in front of a HUGE MOUNTAIN of a man with carrot colored hair that sat in full Lotus with all seven of his chakras blazing.

"May I help you?" 'Nice lookin' frail… good muscles… Gutsy too like Marvel Girl…'

"I need your help."

"The answer's No." he replied.

"Why?"

"When I tried to help, a kid was murdered… all I've **EVER** done is hurt people… it **HAS** to stop." The man said.

"So more innocents have to die because you're finding yourself by staring at your navel? Do you think that kid would think any better of you if you gave up now?" Kim asked.

"…"

"Sammy Pare." The man replied.

"Pardon?" Kim queried.

"His name was Sammy Pare… not KID ok?"

"Sorry." Kim replied. 'This is taking too long, I hope this works!', "May I show you something?"

"Go ahead… all I've got here is time." He replied.

Kim relaxed and opened herself to The Realm… and became a conduit of experience!

The man was shaken to his core as he experienced everything Kim had gone through in the past few weeks!

"STOP!" He Roared.

"Sorry… it was the only way."

"…"

"The name's Cain Marko, Ms. Possible."

"…" "Ok." Kim.

"I'm a fan. You're one of the reasons I decided to come here and cleanse myself, 'cause you're pure and selfless when you help people."

"Uh… Thanks…" 'This is SO weird!'

"I'll do it on one condition." Cain said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"You gotta play this on the PA." he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"!" "Ok." a puzzled Kim replied. 'Men!'

---

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Hangar 2  
2018 hrs

Kim ran back to the hangar.

"Skuld to The Line… how're we doing?"

"It's a draw, the droid's clinging to the hangar doors and won't budge even when Shego blasts it with her plasma."

"Hang on, I've got reinforcements on the way. When you get the signal cease fire and MOVE people!"

"Copy!" the troops roared.

'Ok Kim, I'll bite. What's up your sleeve?' Shego.

'You'll see.' Kim.

"**ALL PERSONNEL CLEAR THE HALLS, I REPEAT CLEAR THE HALLS!"** the duty tech cried over the PA.

The PA began to play…

On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered round  
And they gazed in wild wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone."  
She could tell right away  
I was bad to the bone

"boom!" The floor rumbled.

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone

"?" went the troops.

I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours, pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya, woman  
That I'm bad to the bone

"boom!"

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone

"Boom!"

I'll make a rich woman beg  
And I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush  
And I'll make a young girl squeal  
I wanna tell you pretty baby  
What I see I make my own  
I'm here to tell you pretty woman  
That I'm bad to the bone

"B**Oo**m!" Debris started to slide around the floor.

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone

"BO**Om!**"

Now when I walk the streets  
Kings and queens step aside  
Every woman I meet

Heh, Heh  
They all stay satisfied.  
I wanna tell ya, baby  
What I see I make my own.  
And I'm here to tell ya, Honey  
That I'm bad to the bone

"**BO**oM!"

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone

_Bad To The Bone  
by George Thorogood and the Destroyers_

"**BOOM!"** A Crimson Helmed Giant stepped into the room! The Juggernaut had returned… but as a HERO!

"SCATTER PEOPLE, NOW!" Binary roared over the Link.

"Hey **PUNK!" "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"** The Juggernaut bellowed as he ran towards John Sublime.

"EH?" went Sublime.

"POW!"

"I Heard Ya Been Tryin' Ta Fuck Over Some **FRIENDS** O' Mine. Aint Gonna Happen Sunshine!" **"KAPOW!"**

Juggernaut knocked the droid out of the hangar, fell with it to the foot of the mesa and…

"**KABOOM!"** The mesa shook from the impact.

The troops lined up at Hangar 2's door and watched the smoking crater below…

To see the Juggernaut rise from the rubble and drag the stunned droid from the crater.

The Juggernaut grabbed the reviving droid by the neck and started to pound its 'face' in.

"**The Name's Juggernaut, Bitch!"** he roared as he POUNDED the CRAP out of Sublime.

"Friends! How?" Sheila asked.

"I showed him what we've been going through… guess he was ready to listen to reason… no big." Deadpan Kim.

'Glad I went STRAIGHT! I'd hate to see what BIG is!' Sheila thought.

"Well done Capt." Binary said as she clapped Kim on the shoulder and hand signaled the assembled troops to assist the Juggernaut, "What's next?"

"We've got to kill it. But the only thing that works is the plasma from Shego's armor…" Kim said.

"While you get this settled I'll help keep it busy." Binary said before she flew down to the battlefield below.

"…"

"There's another way… get my brothers here before I change my mind…"

'Ms. Goble, the toxin's still in your system. We don't know what effect it will have on your body.' Xavier and Richards echoed.

'I understand that,' Sheila said as she looked at Kim and ruffled her hair, 'but we have no choice. Besides, Doom said that a surge would burn it out of my system… I'll have to take that risk.'

'Could you guys give us a moment? Please and Thank You!'

'Certainly.' Xavier 'backed' off.

'Ok. What did Hego do to you to make you go rogue girl?' Kim asked.

"…"

'He took 'advantage' of me after we got our powers… I lashed out the only way I knew how… since he's invulnerable to my powers… and went rogue…' Sheila 'showed' her and wept.

'**HE RAPED YOU!'** Kim ENRAGED!

'yeah.'

'When this is over I'm gonna…'

'You're gonna live your life and marry Ron one day… this isn't your fight… never was… I'll handle it… just hug me willya.' Sheila said as she looked at Kim and wept.

'Sheila… i love you… it'll be ok… we'll get through this.' Kim thought.

"Skuld to Team Go you're needed in Hangar 2. **DOUBLETIME PEOPLE!**"

Kim held Sheila and waited.

Team Go arrived 2 minutes later…

Hego faced The Phoenix' Emerald Glare.

'SHIT! She knows…' he thought.

"I need you guys to form the Go Pulse thingie." Kim said as she glared at Hego.

"Uh… sure Ms. Possible…" Hego replied.

Kim stepped into Hego's 'space'!

"**THAT'S CAPTAIN POSSIBLE TO YOU ASSHOLE… WE'RE GONNA HAVE WORDS WHEN THIS IS OVER MISTER… YOU, ME, RON, JUGGERNAUT, AND SHEGO! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN POSITION AND NOT A PEEP OUT OF YOU!"**

Hego quaked.

"Man Hego, what'd you do to get HER pissed off?" Mego said.

Kim turned to Sheila.

"ready?"

"…" Shego turned her back and shook.

"Hold on guys… give me a sec." Shego said. Kim stood between Sheila and her team.

'Ron!' Sheila cried as she appeared in The Realm.

'Huh! Whozzat?' Ron cried as he too appeared in The Realm.

'Hon… it's me… Sheila… I came to see you… Xavier and the others are afraid if I power up the poison could kill me…"

'MAN… I wish was there? This totally tanks!'

Sheila 'walked' over to Ron and hugged him.

'I Love You Ron, Now And Forever!' Sheila said as she showed him why she went rogue.

Ron embraced her… and wept.

'Sheila?'

'Yeah Hon?'

Hound Dog's Eyes, '**DON'T DIE** I… WE… Kim and I, and the World need you… 'kay?'

'I'll do my best… I gotta go before I lose my nerve.' She 'KISSED' him and GAVE him a PIECE of HER SOUL to HIM. 'Love You.'

'I Love You Too! Knock 'Em Dead! Show 'Em How It's Done!' Ron replied as he gave her ALL of his Strength.

Sheila walked over and squeezed Kim's hand.

"We've got Sublime on the ropes; any time you're ready Skuld." Cap cried over the link.

"Good! We've got some time, are you ready?" Sister/Partner Kim asked Sheila while she gave her a Look.

"yeah." Sheila said as she raised her hand and placed it with Team Go's.

"GO TEAM GO!" they cried.

A Glow Brighter Than A Thousand Suns lit the room…

Shego appeared in The Realm…

The Essence spoke to Shego.

"This is where you were." Shego was shown her past and experienced the pain and suffering she caused.

"This is where you are." Shego was shown events that led from her partnering up with Ron to her present, and experienced the changes she inspired in others: Ron; Sabertooth; Nick Fury; Kim; Esther and Imi Stoppable; Logan; Anne and James Possible; Cain Marko aka Juggernaut; Captain America; Iron Man; countless others; and The Essence.

"You have a choice to make. You may take the boon you have earned or risk the deaths of your Family."

"i will take the gift that you offer me."

"WHY?" Sheila cringed.

"My answer… is still the same… I… love him… and I NEED… no WANT to atone for what I've done."

"So be it… Daughter… I will reward your sacrifice… with the **BOON**. Use It Well."

---

The light faded away… and returned in the form of TWO sources!

The Essence and… Shego?

"I am here for **YOU**." The Essence said to Hego.

They vanished. At the same time The Juggernaut flashed with light for a split second.

"?" 'Oh well I'll just keep poundin' his ass 'til the girls get here.'

Shego Glowed with an Aura of Emerald Power.

"Uh Sheila… are You… ok?"

"OHHH YEAH! Hold on Princess… We'll be right back."

"SCATTER PEOPLE!" Kim ROARED.

Music came from Shego's armor for ALL to hear…

It was Fem To Fem's Sin!

Take me now against the tree  
I can't wait  
I hear the beast  
Angels With Crooked Wings  
I Got Designs On Evil Things  
Dark Sides Are In Us All  
In My Dreams The Wicked Ball

We are the Wild Ones  
Oooh!  
We are the Wild Ones

1, 2, 3…

As troops scattered above and below, Shego scooped Kim up, and rocketed…

Sisters With Ruby Lips  
Rejoice And Ask To Be Whipped  
Pretty Boys With Pretty Smiles  
Down On Your Knees And Lick The Tiles

We are the Wild Ones  
Wild Woman  
The Wolf Girls Cry  
We are the Wild Ones  
Wild Woman  
The Wolf Girls Cry

Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!

Down…

Virgins With Lacquered Hair  
Back Door Priests Ain't So Rare  
If You Believe That We Don't Sin  
Sooner Or Later We ALL Begin

We are the Wild Ones  
Wild Woman  
The Wolf Girls Cry  
We are the Wild Ones  
Wild Woman  
The Wolf Girls Cry

Oooh! Oooh!

To the Battlefield…

Don't Try To Tame The Beast  
You're Killing All My Soul  
Don't Try To Tame The Beast  
The Demon's In Control  
Don't Try To Tame The Beast  
You're Killing All My Soul  
Don't Try To Tame The Beast  
The Demon's In Control

NO! NO! NO!

Below…

Gracefully placed Kim on the ground out of range, PUSHED Juggernaut Out of The Way, and PUNCHED a hole through John Sublime's new body with a…

"pock!"

Sublime SAT DOWN.

Shego flew back and hovered before Sublime…

"I was right… uggh… your genetic potential…" he moaned.

"Listen up **ASSHOLE**. Genetics had noting to do with it. The **Love** and **Faith** that my family freely gave me got me to this point. The same family that YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THREATENED!"

"But… How?"

"Hey Dumbass! Science CAN'T Explain or put everything in a box… and I'm one of those things."

"Shego…" he bubbled.

"**BAM!"** went her fist as she knocked him back 50'.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT…"**

Sheila's hands became Incandescent.

"**EVER!"** A 'Bolt' flew from her hands…

And Vaporized Sublime as he **Heard**…

"**The Name's PULSAR, BITCH!"**

And was naught but a drift of ash on the wind…

The witnesses assembled on and off the battlefield stared at Pulsar as she hovered over Sublime's grave…

"…"

"…"

AND CHEERED!

Sheila landed, removed her helm, sat on a boulder and lit a cheroot with her finger.

Kim and Rufus ran to her and HUGGED her.

"Way to go hero! GREAT JOB!" she cried. 'BOOYAH!' Ron.

"Ah… It's what WE do." Sheila said as she hugged her back. 'Thanks for believing in me… BOTH of you!'

'It's nothin' we **KNEW** you could do it!' Kim and Ron chorused.

Juggernaut, Binary, the Avengers, the Stoppables, and the Guardsmen ran to them; lifted them onto their shoulders, and carried them in a Victory March toward the ground entrance.

"So… Anybody Know Where a Gal Can Find a Shot of 250 Year Old Cognac Around Here?" Sheila quipped.

---

6-27-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
Jin Gang's  
Hangar/Boathouse  
1000 hrs

"Dude, you knew I was gonna do this. You placed yourself where Kim would find you… WHY?" Ron asked Logan while they prepped Jin Gang's Stealthed hydrofoil and sorted their equipment.

"Yeah I did. I 'volunteered' 'cause I owe that blue Bastard for what he did to me…"

"Yeah?"

"It was 3 years ago… he was working for Weapon X and lured me into a trap…"

"OHHH YEAH! The Secret Government Program designed to create supersoldiers out of humans mutated or otherwise. Deadpool, Maverick, the original Sabertooth, were 'graduates."

Logan Stared.

"What! Internet." Ron replied.

"Anyway Drakken was 'exploring' healing factors in mutants like me an' Creed, and thought he knew how to 'transplant' 'em into himself…"

"And he put the material into himself and became Blue…" Logan STARED, "ok."

"Right… that wasn't enough though, he decided to 'extract' the Adamantium in my bones. Shego helped me escape by weakening my bonds, and when I did I clawed that sorry sack of shit through his left eye and left 'im for dead 'cause the guards were comin'. I was too late 'cause the factor kicked in after I escaped an' healed 'im."

"So THAT'S how he got that scar!"

"Yeah… Show yerself." Logan said to the darkness.

"I'm a friend of the kid's an' Sheila's. I owe the bastard for what he did to her with that poison. Ron's friend Wade asked me to give you this." Sabertooth of the Exiles said as he walked forward and gave Logan a package. "What's the plan?"

---

6-27-2004  
The South China Sea  
An Unclaimed Island  
1630 hrs

Ron, Logan, and Creed stood facing an airlock access in a cave on the coast of the island Boomslang had said the Hydra headquarters were located.

"Your frail was on the money, Logan."

"Yeah."

"Ok guys, ready?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." they said.

Ron focused a little and projected his stealth field while he palmed the lock and popped it with the Mark.

The hatch opened and they floated in.

Logan and Creed looked at Ron.

"I'm sensing something's wrong with the floor, probably pressure sensors."

"Ok." Logan said.

They floated into a darkened corridor and came to rest 20' from the access.

Ron and Co. unstrapped their gear and walked up the corridor to an access panel.

"Ok Guys, Good Luck." Ron said as he popped the panel and eased into the ductwork.

"You too." Logan & 'Tooth.

'This is kinda weird, I'M the hero, THEY'RE the sidekicks and distraction.'

Logan sealed the duct shut, turned to Creed and said, "Ready to party?"

"Yeah, wanna keep score?" Creed asked.

"Sure Bub. High Kill gets to pick the restaurant." Logan said.

"You're on."

---

Ron followed the ductwork and planted nanocharges on every junction box he saw until he heard… Ranting! He crept forward until he could peek out of a grille set in a duct in the rear of Drakken's lab.

"You're NO fun… what's the point of having henchmen if you can't rant around them once in a while." Drakken whined.

"I'll tell you once more, I'm not your henchman. I'm NOT Shego. I am Madame Viper or Viper to you."

'Let's see… focus and wait, the Mark will show me the proper time… Ok now!' Ron stealthily slid out of the duct as Viper stalked out of the lab with Drakken behind her.

Ron crept through the shadows and planted more nanocharges through the lab.

'Let's see… I'll put some on the power couplings and throw some behind the chemical rack here… now all I have to do is wait… Stealthed.' Ron Cheshire.

---

Logan and Creed crept through the halls. Between them they had killed 15 men so far.

"Hold on." Logan said as he crept up to a door labeled Computer Room. 'Some things never change… Thank God Drakken's a creature of habit, Swivel cams, 'BioFurnace', 'Power Plant', and 'Sewage Treatment' now I can get to the meat on the bone.'

"'Tooth!" Logan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Ya interested in some bank robbing?" Logan said as he nodded at the door.

"Sure… wait here." Creed popped the door and slid inside.

A muffled struggle was heard by Logan as the techs inside were subdued.

Someone was walking up the hall towards Logan's position.

'C'mon… Hurry up…' The footsteps sounded like they were right around the corner!

The door slid open and Logan was snatched inside.

"'Bout time ya got me in here, let's see what this baby that Wade whipped up can do." Logan plugged a huge version of the Kimmunicator into the computer network and let it chuckle to itself.

"Hey Logan, get a load a this!" Creed said as he pointed to a 4' tall safe.

"Hmmm, it's a Mosler with an incendiary trap… I can crack this easy. Watch."

Logan popped a claw and cut the power to the safe's arming device without a fuss and 'knocked' the lock out with the same claw.

A single folder rested inside.

Logan reached for it… and pulled it out.

"WHEW!" they both sighed.

Logan opened the file to find 5 sheets of vellum with Drakken's Swiss bank account numbers and codes on them.

"Here ya go dude, one fer you an' one fer me." Logan said.

"Who gets the other three?" Creed asked.

Logan looked at Creed.

"Oh yeah."

The computer room door popped open and the startled tech hit the alarm!

"Time to go to work." Creed said.

"Oh yeah!" Logan cried as he retrieved the full datapod.

---

"You have to treat me with respect. Herr Smith said so." Drakken raged as they walked back into the lab.

"Herr Smith isn't here, and furt… quiet. Someone's here. It's The Rook."

"The Buffoon! Here?" Drakken whined.

"Who Knows What Evil Lurks In The Heart Of Men? Oh sorry wrong fanfic folks. Heh. I always wanted to say that." Ron said as he decloaked and walked out of the shadows.

"BAM!" Ron pulled and expanded his Bo, hit Drakken with a blast, and squared off against Viper.

"This should be interesting." she said as she pulled out her Dadao.

"Yes it shall." Ron said as the klaxons went off. 'Good job guys, keep 'em busy.'

"ZZZT!" went the door's access as Ron shorted the circuit with the Mark.

"To prevent interruptions." He quipped.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

---

"Time to even the odds." Creed said as he detonated the nanocharges that they had planted through the complex while they thrashed Drakken's henchmen.

"Fine by me Bub." Wolverine said as he chopped and diced several henchmen with his claws.

"BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!" went several couplings, conduits, and rooms through the complex.

The henchmen started to evacuate the complex, which made it easier for Wolverine and Sabertooth as they worked their way towards Ron's position.

---

"I heard you trained with Shang Chi, it shows." Viper hissed as she twirled her Dadao.

"Thank You." Ron replied.

"It wasn't a compliment." She hissed.

'_Powers are great, but there's NO replacement for diplomacy and a battle hardened skill set… You take opponents to a scary place when you decide to fight 'em like a man from time to time…'_

"Well neither is this… you've got a BIG ass… and it's ugly too. How much did you have to pay Patch to look at, much less touch that thing. It looks like a DNAmy reject. I mean c'mon!"

"Enough!" she roared as she charged him.

Ron floated and twirled out of the Dadao's way by using the Dragon's Mandala from Bagua.

'_The Dragon's Greatest weapon is the pattern of energy that we call its Mandala or floor pattern. If you heed its teachings you will be able to defeat 144 opponents in one continuous motion.' _

"One more thing, your plasto job looks like something DRAKKEN put together with Elmer's glue…"

"Wham!" Bo and Dadao clashed, sparks flew.

"y'know from the horse end of the glue factory… Heh Heh… I'm sorry… didn't mean to insult the horses, but you ARE the horses' end… oh no need to be polite here we're old friends… I meant horses' ass…" 'Behind YOU!' His senses screamed.

"Whap!" Ron's Bo smacked Drakken in the temple and caused him to drop to the floor as Ron kicked Viper away with a stomp kick.

"That's better!" Ron parried Viper's thrusts.

'_The height of this art in weapons is when the Kirin steps forth in the Deer Antler Hook Sword techniques.'_

Viper pressed a stud on her Dadao's hilt and charged the blade with a crackling aura of energy.

'Shit! I'll have to relax… hey what's this feeling?' Ron felt a surge of Chi that washed through him like the BEST Jumbo Slurpster **EVER**.

"?" Both he and Viper thought as his Bo reformed into two Kirin Antler Swords.

"COOLIO!" Ron parried Viper's Emei Golden Dragon's Needle with Lock The Throat With One Hook and had Viper's throat in the blade's grip.

All motion stopped in the room… well it SEEMED to anyway.

Ron kicked her away from him with Green Dragon Stretches Its Claws.

'_Always leave the door of redemption open.'_

"Don't do this." Ron warned.

"I'm not weak like Shego is. You can't turn me with kind words. There is **No Point** to our existence at all." The Viper said.

"You're wrong…"

"…"

"I'm a man of my word," Ron said as he shattered the Viper's Dadao with a blast from his reformed Bo.

'_While yer in this biz always make sure you've got some key hidden assets…'_

"I'll **LET** you kill me with my Bo If you can pick it up." Ron laid the Bo on the floor and stepped back 3 paces.

"You're a fool."

"Why, because Drakken's behind me with a knife?" Ron quipped as he turned with Drakken's thrust and stripped the weapon from his hand with a Systema flair.

"What! How?" the madman whined.

"A ninja you're not… I told you to sit down, now I'm going to **MAKE** you sit down." "CRUNCH!" Ron calmly said as he punched Drakken's body partially through the concrete floor, and pinned his right hand to the floor with the blade.

"NNNGH!" Drakken moaned as he passed out.

Ron knelt in Zazen and waited.

"I apologize for the interruption. Let's get this over with."

"Let's." Viper said as she grasped the Bo and TRIED to lift it.

"C'mon… we ain't got ALL DAY… Pick it up!"

"To hell with this foolishness I'll just kill you myself!" she said.

Viper stopped trying to pick up the Bo and started to step over it…

And the Bo erupted into a mass of metallic strands that wrapped around her limbs and crushed them! The pain was so intense that she blacked out without a sound.

The Bo returned to its original form, and Ron slid it into his thigh sheath.

"SMACK!" "Wakey, Wakey Drakken."

"Huh, Wha? YOU!"

"Yeah… me. You're just as pathetic as the Nazis my Great Grandfather fought in the War."

"You think you're all that but you're not without your powers."

"I got news for ya DUMBASS. I Defeated Viper by Myself. I didn't use ANY powers to fight her. What you saw was a 'battle hardened skill set' to quote one of my teachers, and a bunch of blessings. TING!" Ron knelt and pulled Drakken's knife out of his hand.

"What are you doing? You CAN'T… **WOULDN'T!**"

"Have you **SEEN** the photos of, or been to the camps **You Fuck?**"

"…"

"**WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU. YOU'RE A JEW WORKING FOR NAZIS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EVIL THAT IS? NO WONDER SHEILA LEFT YOU! BASTARD!"** Ron screamed.

"I'm gonna take advantage of the healing factor that you stole from those poor bastards and give you a taste of your own medicine." Ron said as he stood and dragged Drakken's broken body from its hole.

"Screech!" Logan and Creed wrenched the lab door open and watched.

"…"

Ron gripped the blade and brought it towards Drakken's groin…

"…"

"…"

"fuck it… you're **NOT** worth it." Ron said as he dropped Drakken.

Logan walked up.

"You ok Ron?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"For what, being a man? Never apologize for havin' a heart Ron. It's one of the reasons **WE** care about ya. Gimme yer remote and 'Tooth an' I'll clean up this mess."

"yeah… ok."

Ron gave Logan his remote and left.

Logan walked over to Drakken.

"Hiya Bub, **LONG** time no see." Wolverine said.

"You!" Drakken whined.

"Yeah ME!" Wolverine snarled as Creed walked up too, "Actually it's US. Got a friend of Shego's here ta see ya about that 'little' poisonin' thing ya did to her."

"**NO!** I'll pay you… anything you want… just name it!"

"Hmmm. What d'ya think 'Tooth… should we let him pay us?"

"Nah." Sabertooth replied, "We already have his bank codes an' numbers… but he DID say we could name anything we want. I know… how about your life… that'll make us even… ya little Nazi Bitch. And were gonna let Viper watch too."

At that point a hum was heard and a rush of air went through the room as she vanished.

"Guess Not. It's just you and us Chuckles. Lemme show ya what those bastards did to me at Sobibor." Logan said as he and Creed began.

---

After Logan and Creed burned what was left, they joined Ron at the access point, left the site, blew it and went to Jin Gang's.

---

6-28-2004  
The Principality  
of Madripoor  
Lowtown  
Legayen Bay  
Docks  
Jin Gang's  
Haven  
0800 hrs

Ron and Logan woke and showered, and found Jin Gang sitting at his Dining Room table eating breakfast.

As they sat down, Jin Gang slid two envelopes in front of Ron.

Ron opened the first that was addressed 'To Maj. Stoppable'.

_Hey Nephew,_

_C'mon Home. All is forgiven._  
'_Grats for a job well done._

_Fury_

_PS: They MISS ya!_

Ron passed the letter to Logan and opened the second which was a manila envelope.

_Ron,_

_Me an' Logan found these in a safe  
In Drag ass' lair. We figured it was  
A fiveway split, seein' how we're  
takin the hits for the Free World  
an' all.  
Don't lose this or I'll SKIN Ya  
Myself!_

_Your Pal,_

_Creed_

"?" Ron Looked inside and found three vellum sheets, read them and almost… mind you… Almost passed out.

Each sheet was a letter from the Manhattan legal firm Murdock and Nelson, which stated Major Ronald Stoppable, Captain Kimberly Ann Possible, and Sheila Goble each had a trust worth £1,500,000,000 GBP apiece!

(That's 2,797,046,319.09 USD for us regular folks.)

Ron STARED at Logan. REALLY, REALLY STARED AT LOGAN.

"Uh… this is a Joke right?"

"No."

"Uh…"

"Let's say it's my way of sayin' thanks for what your Great Grandpa did fer me durin' the WAR an' leave it at that."

"Uh… Ok."

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

"Herr Smith… I don't know how Drakken's funds came up missing," a quivering lackey whined, "we've been unable to track them."

"How much?"

"Sir?"

"How much?" Smith Purred as he put a hand on the lackey's shoulder.

"Uh… 13,985,231,595.45 American."

"I see… Zola, Drakken, and Viper?"

"Zola and Drakken are salvageable. Viper is ready."

"Good. SNAP! Clean this up." Smith said to another lackey as he stepped over the body.

'Thanks to Zola's biotechnology and the Cosmic Cube fragment we found, we were able to save them. Drakken and Viper need to prove their usefulness to me or it's the end for them!' he thought as he walked down to the base's Biofurnace.

'Unfortunately those fools from The World failed to kill Team Possible and got themselves caught. No matter. It was worth it to see Captain Britain's father, Sir James Braddock stand trial for treason.'

Smith walked up to a biotank.

"Why am I in here?" Viper screamed.

"We're going to give you some 'improvements', My Dear Viper. There's nothing to worry about, the process is QUITE safe… just very painful." This last was said as a virulent mass of tissue was released into Viper's tank and started to fuse with her cell structure.

'Once Zola's reawakened he MUST work on the riddles hidden inside The Rook's cells. Fortunately we were able to isolate some of his DNA from the blood sample on Viper's Dadao.'

'This will only be a minor setback… I WILL break them and the WORLD under my heel.'

End Part VI


	9. Epilog

The Rook III: Vendetta

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-28-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC Characters are © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Epilog

6-25-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Physics Lab 1  
Main Entrance  
2035 hrs

Kim Possible, The Specialist, Sheila Goble aka Pulsar, Col. Danvers aka Binary, stood with a maintenance tech outside the door to Physics Lab One hoping Kim's parents were ok.

"Could you HURRY UP? Please and Thank You!" Kim cried.

"Sorry Ma'am. I'm doing the best I can… There ya go!" the tech said as the door popped open.

Kim looked through the doorway and saw the lights were out.

"I'm Going In!" she cried as she clicked on a flashlight and dashed through the door.

"Kim, wait!" Sheila cried as Kim dashed through the door.

"…"

"…"

"NOOOO! MY EYES!" Kim cried.

Sheila and the others rushed through the door to see…

Kim's parents draped under a lab coat _in flagrante delicto_ on the lab floor (James lying on the floor in nothing but his socks while Anne sat on top in her lace top hose and heels), while Kim stood next to them with her hands covering her eyes.

"…"

"Uh… Kimmie Cub…" James Timothy Possible started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT DAD… JUST GET SOME CLOTHES ON… PLEASE!"

"Kim! I'm surprised at you! You know ALL about sex, besides it's ok… HEH I'm a doctor…"

The Specialist, Sheila, Col. Danvers, and the tech looked on with amusement.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY MOTHER! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT ANYWAY?"

"The floor's cold Dear, and you father's a VERY warm man…" this last was said with a wink while James turned BEETROOT.

"OOOO… Just get dressed ok?" Kim said as she left the lab.

"Wow… Nice package… Dr. P! In this case does the P stand f…" Sheila started to say.

Kim came back and grabbed Sheila.

"C'mon!" she cried.

"Bye!" Sheila said as she winked and waved to Kim's Dad as Kim rushed her out of the lab.

The Specialist, Sheila, Col. Danvers, and the tech went outside to wait.

"Not one word trooper… understand?" Col. Danvers said as she lit her right hand with an energy blast.

"UHH… YES MA'AM!" he cried.

She turned to The Specialist and saw a smirk on his face.

"That goes for you Too!" Linda said with a smile.

"Ok… just admirin' Anne's taste in… Hosiery… Heh."

They walked off trying not to have a rupture from laughing so hard.

---

6-28-2004  
The American Southwest  
Logan's Underground Base  
Somewhere 5 Miles  
From Project Pegasus  
1100 hrs

Ron was making a few entries in his log…

I got to even the score for Sheila, Kim, and Aunt Bobbi.

Sheila's got her powers back and then some thanks to the fieldwork Logan and I did at Doom's castle…

I got my Emerald Goddess back… and then some!

I heard she kicked some MAJOR ass from the guys on the bridge… I'll keep quiet an' wait 'til I hear it from her… I wanna see the look in her eyes when she tells me herself… Man!

Cap told me she did ok on the range… once she got her feet wet they couldn't do anything with her… Iron Man said she did very well… what's up with that… Stark personally made her a suit of armor? Everyone's gotta have a few secrets. Cleotus said she did ok too… They're best buds now he said… weird… story of my life…

She's one helluva woman… Strong Too… glad to see her rise up and meet the challenge of facing her fears and standing up to Hego for what he did, BASTARD… I'M SO GLAD SHE DIDN'T DIE, THANK YOU GOD…

Hego… The Essence TOOK him… 'nuff said.

And Kim… making friends with the Juggernaut… Simply Awesome! She's gonna have to tell me how she did that… That's my Kim… thinkin' on her feet… She paid ME credit and said she couldn't have done it without 'The Power of Imagination' huh… go figure…

Sheila hinted that William III wanted to see Team Possible?

Well I creased that bitch Viper but good… that's what ya get when ya fuck with my family… Uncle Clint told me Aunt Bobbi was out of action for 4 months 'cause of what that bitch did to her… What I can't figure is how I knew the Bo would protect me like that… guess it's alive… awake too…

Drakken… I came close… don't know why I stopped… glad I did… I know Creed and Logan killed 'im… I can live with that… bastard worked OVERTIME for that…

Monkey Fist… shouldn't have done that to Logan… got what he earned… Mariko must have been a Great Woman to affect Logan like that… I've NEVER seen Logan get a tear in his eye before…

Logan told me that the Emperor thanked him for finding out who plotted his favorite cousin's murder and said we're welcome as Samurai when Team Possible comes to his court… Coolio! I'll save that favor for the girls when we go to Japan.

"Hey Ron, you done? We gotta get goin'!" Logan said as he walked up to Ron.

"Yeah. Just making some notes in my PDA… Finished makin' the menu for dinner tonight."

"Great. Let's go."

---

6-28-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Ground Entry  
Station  
1245 hrs

Ron and Logan walked up to the hidden entrance to the Pegasus mesa and popped their IDs into the reader set in a niche in the rockwall. The door rumbled open.

Both men paused and looked at each other.

"Ya ready fer this Ron?"

"Yeah, as KP says, no big."

They entered and were stopped by two Guardsmen. A tall one and a shorter one.

"Halt! Identify yourselves."

"!" Logan and Ron thought.

"Ok… uh Major Ronald Stoppable of SHIELD."

"Colonel James Howlett of SHIELD."

"Face the wall and spread 'em."

"Ok… Guardsman Dude… no prob…" Ron and Logan did so.

The two Guardsmen walked up and frisked Ron and Logan…

"You guys have some nerve comin' round here after ditchin' your partners like that. Around here that's enough to get your ass kicked. You NEVER leave without your assigned partner… GOT IT?" The tall one said as they searched Ron's person.

"Yeah! We got it!" Ron said.

Then Ron's ass was Goosed and Pinched!

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise… wait! Shego?"

"Damn! You were right Princess, he does know us." Sheila said as Ron and Logan turned around and frowned at the two women wearing men's armor.

"KP what are you doing?" Ron asked as Kim stripped off the armor. Sheila's armor turned into a backpack.

"Relax Ron, I'm dressed under here…"

"No I mean this… meeting us like this… OOHHH!" Hound Dogs Eyes. "C'mere You, I'm gonna take you over my knee!" he said as she finished stripping down to her kit.

"No (giggle), not until you apologize to both of us." Kim said.

"Oh, the death thing… Heh… yeah uh we figured it'd throw them off the scent… Um Sorry?" Hound Dogs Eyes.

"Stop it." Kim.

"Yeah. It's not fair… stop… i… oh what the hell. Apology accepted." Sheila said. "Now kiss us you fool!"

"Ok." Dragon, Phoenix, Kirin.

After they settled down Kim walked over to Logan and blushed.

"Uh Sir?"

"You can call me Logan, Kim. All my friends do."

"Logan, thanks for helping Ron. Sorry about using the pout on you earlier."

"It's ok."

Kim kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for being a great guy. You're welcome in our homes anytime!"

"No prob Kim." Logan wiped his eye, "It's dusty down here ain't it?"

"Oh yeah!" they chorused, "Dusty!"

As they walked into the elevator Ron asked, "So what else can the armor do?"

"Oh Lots of Things, Stark gave me a Bunch of Attachments!" Sheila quipped.

"What?" Ron.

"SHEILA!" Kim.

"HA, HA, HA! Kid Ya Got Yer Hands Full!" Logan.

"What?" Ron.

---

After Ron and Logan got debriefed by Col. Danvers, Ron went to Sheila's new quarters. He told Kim and Sheila everything… including what happened with Drakken.

The girls spent a few quiet minutes consoling Ron until the Stoppables, Rufus, the Possibles, Mr. Barkin, Bonnie, William III, Wade, The Fantastic Four, Cap, Iron Man, Jocasta, Prof Xavier, Cain Marko, Rabbi K and the Specialist stormed into their quarters and quizzed Ron.

---

20 Minutes Later

After Ron almost got hugged to death by his Mom, Dad, Col. Danvers, and Co. he went to work in the SHIELD galley.

---

6-28-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Galley  
1445 hrs

"Ok Dude," Ron said to the duty tech, "Can you get it here on time?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thanks Dude."

"Thank You, Sir. I couldn't get through that level of Fortress until you showed me those codes. If you need anything else let me know Sir. The names Arnie Johnson, Tech 1st Class."

"No Prob." 'I'll save a plate for him and that blonde tech he's had his eye on.'

Ron clicked off the link and went back to work preparing a meal fit for the Avengers.

Here's his Menu:

Watercress Salad w Bleu Cheese Dressing

Beef Mulligatawny soup

London Broiled Prime Rib/Russian King Crab/Lobster Risotto w Spiced Rum Butter w Southern Potato Bread

Garlic Potatoes in a light Cabernet/Roma Tomato Marinara-Pesto sauce

Asparagus in Rum Butter

Dessert

Seven Layers of Heaven (made with Amedei Chocolate)

w Homemade Butter Pecan Ice Cream

Beverages

Guinness Extra Stout & Jose Cuervo 1800 Gold ((Logan & Ben) Tequila Boilermakers)

Remy Martin Louis XIII Cognac, 1 case (Sheila, Stark, The Specialist, Betty Director, William III, Johnny Storm)

Manischewitz White 2 bottles (Mom, Dad, & Rabbi K)

Slurpsters (Me & Rufus)

Raspberry Punch (Kim, Bonnie, The Drs P, Sue Richards, etc)

Milk (Juggernaut! Mr. Barkin, Team Go)

Now everything was going well in Chef Ronald's kitchen except for two things:

The only source of Amedei Chocolate was 800 miles away

Sheila's attempts to find out the formula to Seven Layers of Heaven were killing his concentration (HEH).

To resume cooking he sent her out to figure out seating arrangements with Kim on the shielded stage that had been set up on the mesa's roof.

Ron wanted the meal to be perfect and was sweating the arrival of the chocolate.

1515 hrs

A Specialist wheeled in a crate, and walked up to Ron as he was preparing the MP sauce.

"I have a delivery for a Chef Ronald…"

"Dude just leave it and go."

"I can't without a signature Sir. Protocol Dict…"

'No!' "Stop!" Ron said as he turned to face none other than Will Du.

"Dude!" Ron exclaimed as he hugged Du, "You're a lifesaver… Can you cook?"

"If you mean can I prepare World Class Cuisine, then the answer's yes."

"Are you on a detail now?" Ron asked.

"No." Du said with eyebrow raised.

"Coolio! Grab a hat and an apron! You're gonna help me get this puppy finished." Ron said as he walked away from the stove, pulled out his link and called Betty Director.

"Major Stoppable! It's a pleasure. What can I do for you Ronald?" Betty replied.

"Hello Ma'am, I need to borrow Agent Du for the rest of the day, so we can finish on schedj, if that's ok Ma'am."

"Certainly. He's at your disposal. That's why I sent him over."

"Thanks Ma'am." Ron said. "I'll have 4 bottles of Remy Louis XIII sent via courier after Dr. Richards ages it in the Time Machine just the way you like it." He whispered.

"Don't mention it. Director out."

"Agent Du you've been drafted into the cooking experience of a lifetime. Let's get crackin'." Ron said as he danced in place.

"Who are we cooking for Sir."

"My Pods, The Avenger's, Prince William III, KP, Sheila, our folks, Rabbi K, Logan and some others. Why?" Ron replied to an ashen Agent Du.

"The Avengers are… here?" Ghostly Du.

"Yes Duh! Now hurry up and help me make the batter for the cake, Sheila's bent with me, and the only way she'll forgive me is when I let her lick the spoon."

---

6-28-2004  
Project Pegasus  
Mesa Reception  
1930 hrs

Ron's dining dream was a reality. On a shielded stage a long table was set with Team Possible, the Avengers w Tony Stark in Tux Mode, William III, Mr. Barkin, Rufus, the Stoppables, Possibles, Bonnie, William III, Cain Marko, Wade, The Fantastic Four, Prof Xavier, Rabbi K, and the Specialist, (All In Full Regalia) seated in front of several round tables filled with the Guardsmen that had served with them in the field and Will Du (Since he helped prepare the meal).

After the meal had been consumed with GREAT gusto, Col. Danvers walked up to the podium and addressed the assembled…

"My friends," she addressed the assembled, "It is an honor to present to you two warriors that proved themselves by placing it ALL on the line for the noblest and simplest of reasons: Love and Recognition. I give you Col. James Howlett and Maj. Ronald Dean Stoppable!"

Ron and Logan stood and bowed.

Ron walked up to the podium as Col. Danvers took her seat.

"Uh… I want to thank ALL of you guys for helping and supporting KP and Sheila during this mission. It's a great thing to know so many people have got your back when things get as gorchy as they did… I must apologize to everyone for Logan and I faking our deaths… it was my Idea so we could put a dent in HYDRA."

The audience murmured with sounds of approval.

"The core reason that I went on this mission was because of something my Great Grandpa Imi Przystanek told me in his journal… 'You stand by good people and look out for 'em. The details fall into place on the way.' Sheila Goble did that for me when I got wounded on my 1st SHIELD mission when she didn't have to due to our past history… she recognized I was a man at 15… for that very reason I love her… KP stood with me and protected Sheila while she fought to recover from a hit she took for me from Viper… and caused me to realize how much I've loved and respected her for the woman she is… I swore I wouldn't rest 'til I found a cure for the poison that had laid Sheila low… Col. Howlett… Logan volunteered to help me on my quest… and I… that is WE; KP, Sheila, the Drs P, Mom and Dad owe Logan So Very Much… Girls If You Please." Ron said as he sat down.

A stagehand scurried up with several remote mikes and passed them to Kim, Sheila, Bonnie, Anne Possible, Col. Danvers, and Esther Stoppable, while the musicians quickly set up their equipment.

"Logan this is our way of saying thanks for being there when we needed someone… and our way of saying we understand what you're going through." Sheila said as the lights dimmed and two soft blue spotlights lit the area where Logan sat and where the girls stood.

The band began to play…

The Women began to sing in perfect harmony… a Special song… for Logan.

_To dream the impossible dream,  
To fight the unbeatable foe,  
To bear with unbearable sorrow,  
To run where the brave dare not go...  
_

_  
To right the unrightable wrong,  
To be better far than you are,  
To try when your arms are too weary  
to reach the unreachable star!  
_

_  
This is my quest --  
to follow that star  
no matter how hopeless,   
no matter how far – _

_  
To be willing to give when there's no more to give  
To be willing to die so that honor and justice may live  
_

_  
And I know  
if I'll only be true  
to this glorious quest  
that my heart  
will lie peaceful and calm  
when I'm laid to my rest.   
_

_  
And the world will be better for this  
that one man, scorned and covered with scars,  
still strove with his last ounce of courage   
To reach the unreachable stars!  
_

_Man of La Mancha  
The Impossible Dream (The Quest) Lyrics  
Music by Mitch Leigh  
Lyrics by Joe Darion  
_

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

After the lights went up and the ladies sans Sheila seated themselves, Prince William III of Monaco with Sheila at his side rose from his seat and stood in front of the assembled.

"Would Ronald Stoppable, Rufus, and Kimberly Anne Possible please come forward." He said.

They did so. Sheila walked over and stood with them.

"Please Kneel."

They did.

Prince William drew his sword…

Kim and Ron's parents got dewy eyed.

"By the power vested in me by the People of Monaco, and with their Total Support, for Selflessly Aiding In The Protection Of The State Of Monaco," He said as he tapped their heads and shoulders, "I Dub Thee Sir Ronald Stoppable, Sir Rufus, and Lady Kimberly Anne Possible, as Knights Of The Realm. Sirs Ronald and Rufus, Lady Kimberly Please Rise."

They did. Sheila remained kneeling.

"Sheila Goble… For Returning To The Ways Of The Champion And Redeeming Yourself, I Hereby Christen Thee Crown Princess Sheila Goble Baux, Marquise Of The House Of Liguria." Prince William said as he dubbed her with his sword.

"Rise."

She did.

Ron responded as only He could.

"Coolio! Score! Sheila's a Princess!"

"Yay!" Rufus Chirped.

"Way to go Sheila!" Kim cried.

"Majest…" Sheila started with tears in her eyes and voice.

"Hush… you have EARNED the right… I have to return home." William gave Sheila an envelope, hugged her, kissed her forehead, bowed to the assembled, and left to pack.

The guests began to mingle.

Sheila opened the envelope and the letter within.

_Dearest Sheila,_

_When you receive this letter from your Godfather I'm probably dead.  
I broke the rules to find out you're NOT a 'villain' like everyone thought.  
The Director's pretty pissed with me right now because  
I twisted his arm to find out._

_I know you thought I didn't love you as much as the boys…  
nothing could be further from the truth._

Every time I saw you, everything you did reminded me of your mother,  
rest her soul. I didn't lean on you like I did with your brothers because  
YOU were the strongest and had to find your OWN way.

_I'm EXTREMELY PROUD of the way you turned into  
a responsible heroic woman that works hard  
to protect the world we live in._

_Do me a favor and live your life to the fullest._

_Love You Always,_

_Dad_

_PS: Knock 'em Dead Kid as ONLY YOU CAN!_

Sheila sat and wept.

'He understood me!'

'Sheila?' Kim and Ron echoed.

She handed them the letter.

"…"

Ron and Kim walked over and sat with her…

"He was a helluva guy, huh?" Ron said as he hugged her.

"yeah."

"Wish I'd got to know Him." Kim said as she squeezed her hand. "Will you tell us some stories about him sometime?"

"sure."

Cap and Tony Stark walked over while Jocasta started the Quinjet.

"Ms. Possible?" Cap said.

"Yes Sir?" she replied.

"The Avengers Council thought Team Possible would like these." He said as he handed them four cards.

"You guys earned them." Stark said.

Team Possible looked at the cards and read them.

"!" "Uh Sir… These are…" Ron said.

"Avengers ID Cards, Reservist Status with all privileges… after what we saw today we figured we could use your help someday… interested?" Cap asked.

"Yes Sir!" Team Possible replied.

"Kim, do me a favor?"

"Sure Sir…" Beetroot.

"Tell Nan I said Hi."

"Uh Yes Sir." Beetroot.

"Here's something for your Memento chest… I hope you like it." Cap said as he gave Kim a box.

She opened it and found a small Duralumin wing inside.

Kim Looked at Cap.

"It's from my original suit… when Iron Man and the guys found me in the ice. I want you to have it. Thanks for being there, and being the way you are Ms. Possible. This old soldier really appreciates what you do."

"WOW!" Sheila.

"COOLIO!" Ron.

"UH HUH!" said Rufus.

Kim hugged Cap and wept.

"Your family has the complete set now…" he said.

"?" Kim looked at Cap.

"Didn't Nan tell you? She turned me down when I proposed to her years ago. I gave her the other wing when I proposed to her after we fought the Serpent Society and AIM in Guam back in '68. (I didn't know she was already married. (Scarlet!)) She said no because she had already found true love… your Grandpa. Hold onto Ron and Sheila, Kim, with ALL your heart, you've got the same thing with them that Nan had with old J.T."

'Cap… and Nana… ALMOST GOT MARRIED?'

Cap leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're just as lovely as she was then… a Spitting Image." Cap stepped back and saluted Kim, "It was an honor to fight under your command Captain Possible, until we meet again." and went to the Quinjet on the pad.

Tony Stark walked up to Sheila and shook her hand… Sheila hugged him.

"Thanks for the armor, and the coaching. I REALLY appreciate it, it came in handy on the battlefield." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for helping me pull it together back then… if you guys are EVER in the neighborhood stop by."

"We will."

The Stoppables and Possibles came over to talk to Kim and Ron.

"Great Job Son!" Imi said to Ron, "Uh Ron… we've been speaking to the Possibles and wanted to let you know that we consider you to be full adults."

"Ron, ANYONE that's accomplished what you have IS TRULY A MAN." Anne said. "We know you're in what some people would call an unusual sitch as Kimmie would say, but we just wanted to let you know that we respect you two as adults."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr P… that means a lot… I'll work hard not to disappoint."

"See Kimmie, He's a WARM man Too!" Anne said with a wink while Kim and James turned NOVA BEETROOT.

"What?" Ron and Sheila asked.

---

Later that evening in Sheila's quarters…

"Knock! Knock!"

"Hold On!" Sheila said as she got off the couch that she was sharing with Kim, Ron, and Rufus.

Sheila opened the door to find Charles Xavier, Cain Marko, and Team Go in the hall.

"!"

"May We Come In?" he asked.

"Uh Yeah, sure." She replied as she held the door for them.

"Good you're all here. I stopped by to tell Sheila a few things and to make a request." Xavier said.

"Go ahead Prof, we're ALL ears." Sheila replied.

"During your battle with Sublime your armor's telemetry indicated that your body's structure has drastically mutated."

"Ok." They said.

"I would like to offer you a chance to train with the Xmen so you may get a better grasp of your powers. Kim and Ron are also welcome."

"!"

"Uh…" Sheila.

"I assure you that you won't be mistreated and can leave anytime you wish."

"Ok… on one condition." she replied.

"Name it."

"I need a huge bedroom with a king size bed large enough for three."

"Sheila!" Kim.

"What?" Sheila.

"Done." Xavier.

"Coolio!" Ron.

"Ron!" Kim.

"OK!" Cain.

"Ok, Now that we got that crap outta the way, why'd you call US here Charles?" Cain asked.

"Cain according to our sensors, Hego's power was transferred to you when he disappeared. You're Team Go's guardian now."

"Cool," the Wegos cried, "we've got The Juggernaut on the team!"

"More importantly I've been approached by the British Government to offer you and Team Go, Excalibur memberships."

"It's About time we got some respect… Now I think…" Mego started to say.

Juggernaut LOOK.

"We Should… UH GREAT… THINGS ARE GREAT JUST AS THEY ARE!" Mego finished.

"…"

"Sure Charles, we'll do it. Will you visit?"

"Of course. Thank You and Good Night Team Possible." Charles said as he and Team Go left Sheila's quarters.

"Good night."

---

"Ok guys… there's one more thing we have to settle before we turn in… the money." Ron said.

"That's simple." Sheila said.

"Oh Really?" Kim asked.

"Sure. We'll let Murdock and Nelson monitor the funds and decide where to invest the interest. Since we're on the Govt's dime we can afford to wait a couple of years." Sheila replied.

"Works for me." Kim.

"Me Too." Ron.

"Well I guess I'm gonna got to my quarters and turn in. Ready buddy?" Ron asked Rufus.

"Uh Huh!"

"FREEZE MISTER! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE LEAVING HERE TO SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU'RE CRAZY!" Kim And Sheila Roared.

"Uh ok… but no…"

"That's fine… you want to wait… until you're married." Sheila said.

"Well actually I'm willing to… but I want to discuss that with you girls 1st… and there's that proper time thing y'know." Ron said.

"?" Kim and Sheila.

Kim Embraced Ron.

"Hon… what changed your mind?"

"Not what… Who… I talked to your Mom and Dad in the galley while I was preparing the meal. They said they trust my judgment and knew I wouldn't be irresponsible with something this important."

"Oh!"

"…"

"She said you'd understand when I told you she thinks I'm a warm man like your Dad. What'd she mean anyhow?"

Thermonuclear Kim.

---

The Realm…

Hego stood before The Essence.

"Your Punishment for misusing your boon to rape your Sister will be this…" The Essence began.

"But I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Hego quaked.

"SILENCE!"

"…"

"You shall be fused to an entity until we deem you fit to return to the world of man."

"…"

A Flash of light blinded Hego…

Once his vision cleared his soul screamed…

"The Demon Etrigan."

End The Rook III: Vendetta.


End file.
